In The Wrong Place At The Right Time
by 01shane01
Summary: Rewrite. Army Spashley.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN::**_ OK! I know I said that I was done with writing and I basically am. But this is my favorite story that I have written and I think I can write it so much better. So here goes... Bits will be added as I want to so those that read it the first time... here we go again... those that haven't read it yet... stay tuned :)

/ 1 \\

There are days when you wish you could just go back.

Sat in the back of the police cruiser, a blond haired teen wished she could go back. She wanted to go back a few days and say no to her friends. She wished she never got involved with the wrong group of people. She just wished she said no.

She stretched her fingers out, hissing at the pain in her wrists because the police officers had put her handcuffs on too tight. 'Whats the point anyway, it's not like there's any point running away' she thought.

She thought about how she got in to this predicament and how the people she had called her friends could betray her again. She thought about the look on her boyfriends face when they drove straight past her as she was being arrested. It made her sick to the pit of her stomach.

Since this was her third time in the court with the same offence, theft, the judge gave the decision to her parents. Jail or Military Academy.

They chose to send her to Hollingsworth Military Academy. It had only a 2% failure rate and was away for just about any for of civilisation.

She remembered the conversation she had with her father before she got carted away

"_We just don't know what to do with you anymore Spencer. I don't know when you turned in to such a bad kid. I know we raised you better than this."_

_Great, really what I want right now. I'm about to go away for two years and all he can think to do is lecture me. Love you too dad._

"_But I didn't do it. I didn't know they were going to bail before I was on the curb and they were speeding away!" I pleaded. I didn't have anything to stay in L.A for but I didn't exactly think that two years of military school was going to be fun either._

"_I'm sick of that same excuse Spencer. You need new friends and an attitude adjustment." he sighed. Then I knew I'd disappointed him._

"_I know. It's just not that simple." I said, hanging my head because I didn't want to make eye contact with him. He had put so much faith in me to change but here I was._

"_It is. Here's a new phone with a new number." he passed me a $10 flip phone. "I'm sick of you taking everything for granted. They are going to let you keep a phone there but on very strict grounds. And don't even think of trying to break out."_

"_Whatever dad." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him._

"_We are doing this because we love you."_

The gruff voice of the officers telling her that they had arrived pulled her out of her thoughts.

_**AN:: **_Reviews are like fuel for my fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:: **Ok, hey again guys. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. It's great to know that people wanna read this again :)

I will try and get a chapter up every day until college starts and then I will have to see.

So enjoy and please review. It makes my day a little better :)

/ 2 \

Spencer stepped out of the police car, taking a second to take in her home for the next two years. The huge white building in front of her gleamed in the sun. It gave off a sense of power but at the same time it was beautiful. There was grass as far as the eye could see along with a few trees. The only noise was that of Officers giving orders to their inferiors and the drum beat of marching.

The police men escorted Spencer inside and in to the Majors office. The Major didn't say a word as she sat nervously in a large chair in front of his desk. For a moment she let her mind wonder back to the day her life basically ended.

"_Hey Spence, over here!" a group of messy looking teenagers shouted, ushering me over to them._

"_What guys?" I deadpanned, knowing exactly what they wanted._

"_We are gonna go and grab some beer and shit OK? You just stand at the end so that dumb kid at the counter doesn't see us." a tall, muscular guy instructed._

"_Luke, why don't you just buy it? The fake ID you have works all the time" I said in hushed tones._

"_Because I don't want to Spence. Come on, stop being so stiff. Do it for me?" he pouted. He was my boyfriend._

"_Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and got all up in his face. "Just tell me this time when you're going to run."_

"_Of course,"_

"_Seriously Luke," I cut him off, "I cant afford to get busted again. If I do, were over."_

"_Oooooo" came from the other three people in the group that were stood around us. They know how much Luke had to chase me before I finally gave in to him and agreed to go out with him. They know how completely whipped I have him._

"Carlin?" a gruff voice brought Spencer out of her head. "For the next two years, you will be attending this fine school," he said with pride which made Spencer roll her eyes mentally, "you are required in this time to take part in military actives. These include training and field operations. At the end of two years you will have finished your Juvenal sentence. Is that clear?"

She nodded, trying to avoid looking at the thick moustache on the Majors face that she only knew would make her burst out in a huge fit of laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't hear anything"

"Yes." She replied quickly.

"Yes what?" The mans cockiness was starting to irritate Spencer.

"Sir?"

"That's right. You must address everyone higher than your rank, with Sir or Ma'am. At the moment you are a Cadet. You are the lowest of the low. However, you do have the opportunity to change that."

"I understand Sir." she sighed. She was getting bored of this guy's dull voice. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Good. That's all for now Cadet. This is all you are going to need for your time here. Don't be late to training tomorrow morning."

She took the paper from the Major as she stood up, thanked him and walked out the door. She took a quick glance at the paper to find out where she had to go next. It read:

Spencer Carlin, 16. Thief.

Squad 17, Lieutenant Davies, A

C Quarters.

Seeing the word 'Thief' made her feel terrible. It knocked any amount of attitude out of her that she might have had left. She took a second to absorb her new found feeling of worthlessness before she made her way to her quarters.

/\\

Spencer opened the door to C quarters slowly, unsure about what she would find on the other side. She was relieved when she found an almost empty room. only two of the six beds looked like they had anyone that would sleep in them.

The blond girl stepped in to the room, noticing two girls that couldn't be any older than she was. They stared at her, taking in their new roommate.

"Hi." she deadpanned.

"Heya, I'm Lucy" an energetic girl with dark red hair that looked almost purple said. Her eyes were dark brown. "and this is Abby." she gestured to the brunette sat on the bed across from her. She nodded her head in recognition then returned her gaze to Lucy.

"I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you" she announced awkwardly. Spencer didn't consider herself very good with people.

"You too." Abby mumbled, still looking at Lucy. Lucy was aware of her friends gaze but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Which bed should I take?" Spencer shuffled in the doorway.

"If you can even call them beds!" Lucy laughed.

"Take the one down at the end. It has the newest mattress out of the spare ones." Abby jerked her chin in the direction of the bed, finally breaking her gaze.

"Thanks." She walked down to the end of the room and put her bags on her new bed. "So is it just us three?"

"Yep. Why did your parents send you here." Abby asked, sitting on the bed next to Spencer's.

"They think that I robbed a store when it was really my ex and his friends. It was either here or prison." she shrugged.

"That sucks. I'm here cos my mum caught me in bed with someone. She thinks that being here will knock the devil out of me." Lucy said with a small chuckle in her voice.

"That's a little harsh." Spencer laughed too because she figured getting caught in bed with a guy isn't really something that's bad enough to be sent to military school.

"Yeah, but then I came here and things aren't so bad." She smiled and looked Abby up and down. Abby blushed when she caught the red heads eyes. Spencer realised that Lucy didn't get caught in bed with a guy, but she got caught with another girl. She mentally smacked herself for being so stupid. She had just assumed that the two had a special kind of friendship because they had been living alone together for a long time.

"What about you Abby?" She asked.

"I wanted to come here actually. Ever since I was tiny I wanted to be in the Army. I've been here a year though and I still haven't managed to move ranks." disappointment was evident in her voice. Lucy seemed to pick up on this and slid her hand in to Abby's.

"Have you been to get your uniform yet?" they asked in unison then laughed a little.

"Not yet, no. I didn't know where it was." Spencer shrugged. She didn't care much for getting her uniform at the moment.

"You just go back out of the double doors, left down that hall until you see the vending machines and then its like a gap in the wall to your right." Abby said, complete with her hands waving about in the air.

"OK, thanks. I'll go get it now." she figured she may as well get it over with and let those two have time alone which they quite clearly wanted.

She got her uniform and slowly made her way back to her room. Once again she slowly opened the door. This time she found Abby and Lucy in the same place she had left them. The only difference was that they were making out.

"Oh, guys I'm sorry, I'll go if you want?" she said as she started back towards the door.

"No its OK Spencer." They sat apart. Abby licked her lips and Lucy wiped her mouth slowly.

Spencer put the rest of her things away and stored her suitcase under her bed. Finally, she led on the uncomfortable mattress while Lucy and Abby went back to their own beds and led down for a while.

"Spencer?" a nervous voice came.

"Yeah?" she answered, more interested in playing with the settings on her phone.

"Please don't tell anyone about us. We will get kicked out." Abby said.

"Hey, its really no big deal. Of course I wont tell anyone." she smiled at them reassuringly then went back to her phone. A slightly awkward silence filled the room and Spencer figured she would break it. "So have I got it tough with Lt. Davies?"

"I'll say!" they said again in unison, sitting at the end of Spencer's bed.

"She can make people like, break. She is the toughest person in this place!" Lucy gushed. "I heard that once someone did something wrong in one of her training sessions, so she made them run laps around the square until they collapsed."

"Luc, that was me." Abby coughed.

"Oh, oops. Shes really harsh Spence. Don't worry though, you're with us." Lucy beamed at her.

Spencer certainly wasn't looking forwards to two years of being tortured by an apparent power hungry bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer, Lucy and Abby reluctantly stumbled out of bed and on to the small grassed area by the square. Spencer wondered why she was awake when the sun wasn't even up yet.

The squad had sectioned off in to little groups that were all talking amongst themselves. Spencer was stood with Abby, Lucy and some other girl.

"I don't know why you're all scared of her. I mean, shes just one person." came a rasp from behind Spencer.

"I know! Shes probably just some power hungry bitch!" She said as she spun around to look at the owner of the voice that was responsible for sending a pleasant shiver down Spencer's spine.

"I take it you're Spencer Carlin." It wasn't said as a question.

"I take it you're Lt. Davies." Spencer retorted, swallowing hard but not losing the attitude in her voice.

Spencer was however, slightly taken aback by the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen. Curly dark brown hair that looked slightly red in the light. She was mesmerized by the perfect features of the woman in front of her, even the few freckles on her cheeks.

Spencer couldn't help but let her eyes look at the rest of Lt. Davies. After all, her body looked like it didn't have an ounce of fat on it. Her shirt was rolled up just above her belly button, making sure that her perfectly toned abs could be seen.

"OK ladies, lets get this over with. I want you all to run to the main building, to the back of the barracks and around the square twice." Davies announced as the squad stood to attention. "Go!" The group started running and Spencer aimlessly followed. "Carlin!"

Spencer stopped where she was and slowly turned around. "What Ma'am?"

"Stay behind. I need to go through a few things with you." She waited until Spencer got closer to continue. "You will learn that being part of my squadron, you have to earn my respect and in doing that you get an easier life here. Trust me Carlin, I have connections and I can make your life hell. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Spencer replied lazily, wanting to be anyway but near the devil woman who was making her feel things that just confused her.

"Now go and catch up with the group. And stop thinking so much, its not a good look for you." She said evenly, turning and walking away from Spencer. Spencer watched her lay down on the grass. She paid close attention to the fact that the Lt.'s shirt rode up. For a second, Spencer could have sworn she caught herself wishing she could see more of whats under that shirt. "Carlin?" She said with her eyes closed, "Go, now."

With that, Spencer came out of her trance and ran as fast as she could away from Lt. Davies. Her heart pounded in her chest as her head rushed about trying to gather her thoughts. Spencer couldn't understand why the Lt. made her feel the way she had or why her heart fluttered when she pointed out that thinking wasn't a good look for her.


	4. Chapter 4

/4\

It had been two weeks since Spencer started her sentence at Hollingsworth. The only thing she had to look forwards to was training with Lt. Davies. Spencer was having a hard time keeping the stunning brunette out of her head. The feelings she had were confusing her because she was crushing on this woman. But she wasn't gay.

Or at least she didn't think she was.

She looked down at her paper, realising that she was supposed to be taking notes for her class but she had instead drawn mini cartoons Lieutenants with long curly hair.

"_Spencer Carlin to Lieutenant Davies' office immediately." _came through the PA.

Spencer gathered her things and made her way to the Lieutenants office. She knocked nervously on the door.

"Come in." she shouted through the door. The slight rasp sent the same shiver down Spencer's spine every time she heard it.

"Uhm, you wanted to see me?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, take a seat." Spencer did as she was told while Davies moved to sit on her desk. I just wanted to, Spence?" Davies noticed that Spencer had a blank expression on her face and she was just staring. "Spence, whats wrong?" her heart just about melted at the concern in the Lt.'s voice and the fact that she had called her Spence. It never occurred to Spencer at that moment to be feisty with the brunette. After all, what was she going to achieve.

Finally, Spencer looked up and met the gaze of Lt. Davies. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she observed Spencer.

"What? Oh, nothing Ma'am." the blond mumbled.

"Hey, when no one else is around, call me Ashley. Or Ash, I don't mind." she laughed, causing Spencer to smile. She couldn't help but wonder if all of Ashley's cadets got to call her by her name when no one else was around or if it was just her.

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"A few of the officers think you have been doing really well and they think you should be promoted. We just need a few of our superiors to agree and then we can take it to the Major. I have some connections so it wont be a problem at all. But that's only if you want the promotion. I mean, I'm sure you love eating crap food and sitting with all the people that have actually committed crimes." She shrugged.

"So you believe I didn't do it?"

"Yeah I do. I think you've got a bad attitude and you got caught up with the wrong group of people but I think you know better than to rob a store... three times." the Lt. touched Spencer's arm to offer some form of comfort. "So would you like to be promoted? It could take a couple of weeks but I've got no doubt I can get it for you."

"Yes please." She nodded and bit her lip.

As she got up to leave, Ashley stopped her. "Spence, if you ever need anything you know where I am. Any time, day or night. Just don't expect me to be all too happy at night." she laughed.

"Thanks Ash." Spencer smiled and left the room. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom, in to a stall and knelt on the floor in front of the toilet. As her breakfast left her body, Spencer tried to figure out why Ashley had such a strong effect on her. She tried to figure out why Ashley made her feel safe but completely insecure at the same time. But it was useless. She couldn't find an answer she liked.

/\

**AN::** Thank you so much for all the positive feedback. I really do appreciate it.

I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. I'm re-writing it chapter by chapter.

Some are shorter than others.

Please review because it just makes me want to write more.


	5. Chapter 5

/5\

"Can you two please stop staring at me?" Spencer sighed, throwing her arms over her eyes.

"You've been led there for three house. You missed dinner and training. Davies totally wigged." Abby told, concerned about Spencer getting herself in to trouble.

"Really?" She asked quickly, sitting up at the same time. Both Lucy and Abby gave her a strange look. "Oh well," Spencer stood up and went in to the bathroom, "I just fell asleep." she said on her way back out.

"Well just don't miss it tomorrow or you're gonna have Davies to deal with."

'_I'd quite like to deal with Davies.'_ Spencer thought, allowing her mind for a to be taken away for a second.

"I have a question." Spencer announced,sitting back on her bed. She faced the two other girls who looked eager to answer her.

"Fire away." Lucy said as she got more comfortable on the bed.

"How much do you guys know about Lt. Davies?" Spencer bit her lip nervously, hoping that she wasn't being too obvious.

"Not much, just that she had kind of a crap childhood. Her parents are divorced and her father is Raife Davies. The papers say that her mum was just a complete waste of space. She was a rubbish mum." Lucy said slowly.

"The Raife Davies!" Spencer exclaimed. She didn't even think to put the two together.

"The one and only." Abby clarified.

"Wow." Spencer wanted to push the couple for all the information they had on the woman but she knew she couldn't. "I'm going out for a bit." She got up off of her bed and put on her trainers.

"What? Where?" Abby and Lucy said in unison once again, making Spencer laugh.

"I need to run, get some fresh air. I just need to clear my head." she explained.

"And you think running is the best way to do that? Spence don't you think we do enough running as it is?" Lucy asked in disbelief. She didn't know why Spencer would voluntarily run after the killer run the do each morning.

"I know, I like running though." Spencer tied her trainers and headed towards the door. She grabbed the handle and turned back to the girls who were already getting closer to each other. "Will I need to knock on my way back in?" she raised an eyebrow and smirked at them.

"Of course." Lucy growled in Abby's direction. Spencer just rolled her eyes and closed the door.

With her iPod blasting music in to her ears, Spencer started her run at a steady pace. She decided to run the perimeter of the Academy. It was much bigger than Spencer had expected it to be.

First she got to the tall stone wall that separated the Academy from the road behind it. After a short while of running down the wall, she reached the hedges with a chain mail fence behind it that enclosed the rest of the Academy.

She was really getting in to the beat of her music as she turned the halfway mark. As a new song came on, her concentration broke and Spencer found herself on the floor.

"Ow shit!" someone cursed from behind her. "What where the hell you're go-, Spencer." she smirked.

"Shit Lt. Davies, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going but to be honest I didn't expect anyone else to be about now." Spencer ranted.

"It's OK Spence, and please call me Ashley."

"OK, sorry." she muttered. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Well I was running. Well I ran here. But then I decided to stop for a little bit and play a few songs." Ashley shrugged. Spencer looked around and noticed the acoustic guitar, a few sheets of paper and a plectrum that was scattered on the floor around them.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Spencer said as she went to get up and leave, feeling like a complete fool.

"Wait," she felt Ashley's hand on her arm stopping her attempt at standing, "do you want to join me? You could rest a bit. You look a little tired."

"Yeah, OK." Spencer figured nothing bad could come from spending a little bit of time with Ashley alone, even though her stomach was doing somersaults.

"Uh, so you weren't at training this afternoon and I didn't see you at dinner." Ashley said as she picked up her guitar and started strumming it softly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't feeling well." Spencer tugged at the grass by her legs.

"It's fine Spence. Just make sure you tell me next time so I don't have to worry about you, OK?" She smiled softly and the blonds heart melted. Spencer nodded and smiled back.

"Whats that you're playing? It sounds really good." Spencer watched Ashley's expert fingers pluck on the strings.

"Just a little song I wrote."

"Sing it to me?" Spencer was shocked at how bold that was.

"Uhm, alright." She sounded kind of nervous. "OK, here goes." She straightened up and cleared her throat as she strummed her guitar harder and faster.

'_She said lets change our luck,_

_This night is all we've got,_

_Drive fast until we crash, _

_This dead end life._

_Sweet dreams that wont come true,_

_I'd leave it all for you,_

_Brick walls keep closing in,_

_Lets make a run tonight._

_Blinded by the lights,_

_Hold you through forever,_

_Never let you go,_

'_Cause if you jump I will jump too,_

_We will fall together,_

_From the buildings ledge,_

_Never looking back at what we've done,_

_We'll say it was love,_

'_Cause I would die for you_

_On Skyway Avenue._

_She said don't change your mind,_

_Lets leave this town behind,_

_We'll race right off the cliff_

_They will remember this._

_It all got so mundane, _

_With you I'm back again,_

_Just take me by the hand,_

_We're close to the edge._

_Blinded by the lights,_

_Hold you through forever,_

_Never let you go,_

_Cause if you jump I will jump too,_

_We will fall together,_

_From the buildings ledge,_

_Never looking back at what we've done,_

_We'll say it was love,_

_Cause I would die for you,_

_On Skyway Avenue._

_Where are your guts to fly,_

_Soaring through,_

_Through the night._

_And if you take that last step,_

_I'll follow you,_

_Leave the edge and fly._

_We're finally alive._

_Cause if you jump I will jump too,_

_We will fall together,_

_From the buildings ledge,_

_Never looking back on what,_

_We've done,_

_We'll say it was love,_

_Cause I would die for you,_

_On Skyway Avenue,_

_So whats left to prove, _

_We have made it through.'_

The final strum of Ashley's guitar rang through Spencer's ears as she tried to find words to describe what she had just heard.

"Wow." Was all she managed to choke out.

"Really?" Ashley asked nervously and bit her lip.

"Yeah really! Ash, your voice is amazing and beautiful." Spencer was once again shocked at how bold she was being.

"Thanks." the brunette blushed but it was covered by the darkness. Ashley stood up and held a hand out to Spencer to help her up. Spencer took it. She noticed that their hands slid perfectly together; like Ashley's hand was the final piece of a puzzle. "Well I enjoyed being tripped over." Ashley laughed, her grip still tight on Spencer's hand.

"And I enjoyed tripping over you." Spencer smirked.

"Maybe we could do it again some time?" She took a step closer to the blond, making her swallow had.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Spencer nodded slowly and kept eye contact with Ashley. By this time Ashley's face was less than a foot away from her own, her hand still holding on to Spencer's.

Ashley stepped away to answer her phone.

Spencer waited until Ashley was finished on the phone to tell her that she was going to go.

"Wait Spence, I'll run back with you." She slug her her guitar on her back and stuffed the rest of her things in her pockets. They set off at an even pace. A comfortable silence surrounded them until they got half way back to the barracks where Ashley decided to break it. "That was a friend of mine on the phone. He said that you all the paperwork is going through so you should be promoted by Wednesday."

"That's good. So I will be Private Spencer Carlin?" She asked, not sure of the ranking system.

"Actually I managed to pull enough strings to make you Sergeant Spencer Carlin." The sentence made Spencer stop.

"Why? I mean, I've never given you any reason to do anything for me." she questions, more than confused.

"I don't know Spence. I like you OK. I think you have a lot of potential." Spencer could have sworn that the Lieutenant was blushing but she couldn't be certain. So she just smiled back and continued running.

_**AN::**_The song is 'Skyway Avenue' by We The Kings

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really cant say how happy I am that you are all loving the rewrite and reading the story again :D

I do plan on rewriting the sequel also if you guys want it.

Review, tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

/6\

"OK you lot, attention!" The raspy shout of a Lieutenant was heard coming from behind the wall closest to them. The squad hear the woman before they heard her, which Spencer was glad of. It gave her a chance to straighten her shirt and flatten any frizz that could be in her hair. As soon as she had finished doing these simple things, Spencer internally rolled her eyes at how silly she was being. The squad stood bolt upright in three lines as the Lt. approached. "You guys know the drill, but three times this morning." the whole squad groaned in unison. "Oh just shut up and get on with it. None of us want to be here this morning. Carlin, stay."

The group took off, most of them glaring at Spencer, others giving her sympathetic looks. Spencer walked forwards a few paces to stand in front of Davies.

"Yes Ma'am." Spencer reported.

"At ease, Spence." Ashley chuckled. Spencer relaxed immediately at the sound. Ashley took off her sunglasses and hung them on the neck of her shirt. She then rolled up her shirt and trousers so that they were more like shorts. Spencer tried her hardest not to stare but she couldn't help it. Ashley's stomach was perfectly tanned and toned. When Spencer finally made eye contact with Ashley again, she was smirking which made Spencer bush a little. "So I talked to the Major earlier."

"I'm sorry Ash, whats earlier than five am?" Spencer quipped.

"Yeah OK smart-ass." she shoved Spencer before laying on the grass, resting her weight on her elbows. "I talked to him on the way out here," she patted the ground beside her for Spencer to sit down. Once Spencer had gotten comfortable led on her side, resting on her elbow, Ashley continued. "He wanted my to present you with these but I'm not much in the mood for making a big deal out of it so I'll just give them to you now." Ashley laughed a little.

She held out her hand to Spencer and revealed the stripes that she would wear on her uniform to show that she was a Sergeant.

"Thank you so much Ash!" Spencer sat up and smiled, looking down at the badges in her hands.

Ashley pulled her in to a hug. Her arms had wrapped around Spencer tightly. It took Spencer a few seconds to realise that Ashley was hugging her before she responded by hugging the brunette back. Spencer figured that she might not know whats going on with her head and heart right now but she might as well go with it.

Eventually the pair pulled apart, a slight blush on both of their cheeks.

"I hope you realised that by laying with me right now, you have to come running with me tonight." Ashley informed the blond as she laid back with her hands behind her head, acting as a pillow. Spencer took up the same position.

"I'm OK with that." She laughed.

"Its not like you have a choice Spence." Ashley shrugged. "So tell me about yourself."

"There's not really a lot to say. I mean, I guess you've read my file so its all in there." Spencer said sadly. She knew that her file would contain just about everything in her past and quite a lot of it she wasn't happy with.

"I didn't actually. I was tempted, believe me. But no, I figured I would get to know you myself and that reading your file would be an invasion of your privacy." Ashley turned her head to look at the blond.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you." Spencer turned her head and smiled at Ashley. "OK, well my mum and dad own a restaurant in LA, my brother is in Paris with his fiancee and my other brother died last year of cancer." Spencer finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Spence I'm so sorry." Ashley tried to console.

"Don't be, please. It was a while ago." Spencer said quietly, getting lost in Ashley's deep brown eyes.

"I know what its like to lose someone. My sister, Kyla, got murdered about three years ago. You never really get over losing someone that close to you."

Spencer suddenly got very aware of how close Ashley was to her. Their shoulders were just touching but their bodies were angled away from each other.

"I want to know more about you Ash." she whispered before she could stop herself.

"Well have you heard the rumors about me?" Ashley sighed.

"Yeah I have."

"Well, like most rumours, they aren't true. My mom was crap, sure. But she did have a few good points. I used to sleep around until I enlisted in the Army four years ago. If I still slept around now, they would uh, they would have to kick me out." Ashley told.

"Why? Its not like they kick men out for sleeping around." Spencer questioned a little confused.

"They don't Spence. But I'm gay." Ashley whispered.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah me too I think." she said awkwardly, covering her face with her arm, "OK, I don't know why I just told you that."

"Hey, its OK," Ashley moved Spencer's arm out of her face. "I'm here if you need me."

**/\**

**AN:: **You guys better not get used to two chapters a day ;)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to your favourites, added it to your watch, favourite authored me.

I really do appreciate it.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer pulled on a hoodie and searched for her trainers.

"Where are you going?" Abby questioned.

"Out." Spencer replied simply with a shrug as she pulled her trainers on.

"You've been out every night for the last week." Abby spat.

"So? Maybe I like running at night." Abby snorted some sort of disagreement. "You know what, you aren't my mother." Spencer said with anger lining her words.

"Whatever Spencer." she rolled her eyes as she hung her uniform.

"Come on Abs, you re just jealous cos Spence got a promotion." Lucy laughed, trying to defuse her girlfriend.

"She only got that promotion because shes fucking Davies." Before Spencer could stop herself, or even knew what she was doing, she had Abby pinned against her locker. One hand was scrunching up her shirt, holding her a little off the floor, while her other arm was across Abby's neck.

"I'm not fucking her." she said through her teeth, her face mere millimeters from the red head. _Even though I want to be, _Spencer thought. "Now you can fuck off being bitchy and just accept that I'm better than you." She said quietly, slowly setting the girl back down. Without saying another word, Spencer walked out of the room that she shared and out to the front of the barracks, where she began stretching.

"Hey there." Spencer heard the familiar rasp behind her and turned around. Quickly, she looked Ashley up and down. She was wearing a training bra and baggy sweat pants, her guitar on her back. Spencer was amazed at how Ashley could make something so simple, look so good.

"Hey yourself." Spencer smiled lazily.

"Whats wrong?" Ashley asked, touching Spencer's arm and being the main cause of the blonds loss of concentration. "Spence?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Shall we?" She motioned for Ashley to take the lead. The pair ran in a silence that was comfortable, but both could feel some underlying tension.

Eventually they reached the tree that they always rested at. Ashley took up her usual position; propped up against the tree, her guitar in her lap as she strummed it softly. Spencer led anywhere on the floor that she wanted but she was never too far from the brunette. Tonight, she led parallel to Ashley with her feet resting on the large oak tree.

"Spencer," she started nervously, "please tell me whats wrong." Ashley strummed her guitar to a familiar tune.

"Its just my stupid roommate is jealous of my promotion as shes starting to get mad about me being out at night and disturbing her." she shrugged.

"She needs to get over it." Ashley said softly.

"I know." Spencer sighed, listening to Ashley strum a little harder, going in to what seemed to be the chorus of her song. "I hope you're aware that that tune has been stuck in my head for the last few days."

"I don't really have lyrics for it yet Spence. I mean, I have some but its not really making much sense right now." Ashley rambled.

"Sing it, for me?" Spencer was once again shocked by her boldness.

"Anything for you." she mocked but Spencer was sure she could see the tiniest hint of a blush on Ashley's cheeks. She cleared her throat and started singing.

'_You're so hypnotising,_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep._

_And I can see this unravelling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me._

_See this heart,_

_Wont settle down,_

_Like a child running scared from a clown._

_I'm terrified of what you do_

_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away,_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I cant set my hopes too high_

_Cos every hello,_

_Ends with a goodbye.'_

Ashley's voice trailed off, leaving the tune of the song to fill the air. Spencer closed her eyes and tried to savour the sound of Ashley's singing.

"What do you think?" she whispered.

"I loved it. More than the one you played for me last week." Spencer whispered back, trying not to ruin the softness of the moment.

Comfortable silence surrounded the girls once more. Spencer let her thoughts and the sound of the music take over her. She felt more relaxed in that moment than she had in her whole life thus far.

"Spence?" Ashley broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Spencer breathed.

"Oh, it doesn't matter." she shrugged and started playing her guitar again.

"If you say so Ash." Spencer relaxed back in to the peaceful state she was in moments before. With her eyes still closed, Spencer heard Ashley put her guitar on the floor and adopt the same position that she was in. She felt the warmth of Ashley's arm against her own and it sent a familiar shiver over Spencer's body.

"How old were you when you decided to enlist?" Spencer asked, anxious to know more about Ashley.

"Uh, actually was the same as you. My friend got me in to a lot of trouble and then I got sent here to school. So I did my time and by the time it was over I had already been promoted to Corporal. I figured I'd found something I was good at so I decided to stay. That was six years ago when I was sixteen. I feel old now." She laughed.

"You aren't. I don't know if I should stay or not. I mean, there's nothing at home for me." Spencer shrugged.

"A lot can happen in two years Spence. I think that you make a great soldier and you could really do well." Ashley turned her head to look at Spencer.

"You really think so?" Spencer turned her head to look at Ashley. She could feel the other woman's warm breath on her lips. She watched Ashley lick her lips slowly.

"Yeah." Ashley smirked and stood up. "Come on, I think we should be getting back now." she offered Spencer her hand. She took it and allowed Ashley to help her up. They ran back together in comfortable silence.

"Tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. I'd never want to miss one of our evening jogs." The older girl smiled and pulled the blond in to a hug. Spencer hoped she wouldn't let go and it seemed as if she wasn't going to.

"Wont this ruin your reputation Ash?" She whispered through Ashley's soft brown curls.

"I don't care." She held on to Spencer tighter.

Spencer revelled in the feel of Ashley's arms around her. She sighed happily and relaxed in to the embrace.

**AN:: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I just wasn't feeling it.**

**Please review and I swear I'll try my best to get one up tomorrow (even though I'm pretty busy)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Carlin!" the booming voice rudely woke the blond from her sleep.

"Five more minutes mum." She rolled over and went beck to sleep.

"Spencer, get your lazy ass out of bed!" Ashley's rasp brought Spencer straight out of her sleep. She turned over to face her Lieutenant.

"Why? We don't have training this morning. Or was that just some cruel joke you were playing on me?" Spencer pouted but smiled widely when Ashley sat on her bed. She noticed that she was wearing a tank top and jeans.

"No, we don't have training. But its five thirty and i thought you would like to go and get breakfast with me." she said more as an order then a question but Spencer was getting used to Ashley's commanding tone.

"Breakfast doesn't get served til 7." the blond rolled back over and pulled her blanket up around her chin.

"No, I mean like go and get some real food somewhere that isn't here." Spencer rolled back over and looked at her.

"Nowhere will be open now and there aren't any towns for miles."

"I know, but by the time we get somewhere they'll be open." Spencer rolled away from Ashley once more. "Come on Spence! I'm even offering to pay for you."

"Why, Ashley Davies this is sounding more and more like a date." Spencer said playfully, turning on to her back and raising an eyebrow. She finally looked around the room and realised her room mates were nowhere to be seen. "Ash, what did you do to Lucy and Abby?"

"I made the run laps." The Lieutenant shrugged.

"They're going to kill me." Spencer sighed.

"Why?" Ashley furrowed her eyebrows. Spencer thought she looked very cute when she was confused.

"They already think that... well," she trailed off for a second.

"They already think what Spence?"

"They already think that we are together. In fact, Abby's exact words were 'you only got the promotion because you're doing Davies.'" Spencer sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh." A smirk crept across her face.

"Shut up, its not funny." Spencer pouted and shoved Ashley.

"I didn't say anything." She laughed. "Now get some clothes on, I'm starving. See you by my car in five." Ashley said on her way out of the door. Spencer made sure not to miss a chance to watch her perfect ass.

/\

They got in to two at almost 7am, just when the small town was opening its doors. They walked in to a small, dimly lit diner. Spencer was surprised at the warm welcome Ashley received.

"Come here often?" She asked as they sat at opposite sides of a booth.

"Yeah," Ashley laughed, "every morning. Which is why I never eat much at Hollingsworth for breakfast."

"I thought that you just didn't eat a lot." the blond girl shrugged.

"No, I eat like a pig." Ashley said as she looked over the menu although she already knew what she was going to have.

"I hate you right now. If I just look at carbs I'll put on ten pounds."

"I find that really hard to believe Spence." She stuck her hand up so a waitress would come and take their order. "Two of the usual please Sally." Spencer felt a twinge of jealousy rush though her when Ashley shot the woman her thousand watt smile. She turned her attention back to Spencer and said, "I cant believe you've been at the Academy for six months."

"I know. But I'm glad Ive had you there with me to make it suck less." Spencer said to the table, refusing to make eye contact with Ashley.

"I'm glad you came to Hollingsworth. I mean, I was ready to leave the army and maybe start a life."

"So why did you stay?" She looked up at Ashley.

"Because you became the highlight of my days." The waitress came back with two orders of pancakes and extra syrup, breaking the light moment that was occurring.

/\

"Hey!" Spencer shouted, getting the attention of Ashley as she stretched. Spencer had however been watching her for the last few minutes.

"Hey you." she smiled. They started running without saying another word until they got to their tree. Spencer noticed that the grass around it was starting to become worn down.

"Today kinda sucked." she sighed.

"Why?" Ashley asked, strumming her guitar quickly but quietly.

"Stupid maths professor has something against me." Spencer shrugged.

"He is pretty mean. Sorry I couldn't get you out of his lessons."

"Ash, why do you keep trying to protect me from everything?" Spencer sat up and looked at the woman. She was flattered that Ashley cared that much but part of her was starting to want answers. The other part was afraid that she might not be able to deal with what Ashley had to tell her.

"No reason. I just don't want you having a hard time, especially since you shouldn't be here anyway." Ashley was looking off in to the distance.

"You know you're gonna have to tell me eventually." Spencer sighed and rested her head in Ashley's lap.

Ashely smiled down at the blond. "I will."

They sat in silence for a little while. Spencer, once again, let herself get lost in Ashley's music.

"You should really make a career out of this when you're done in the army." Spencer suggested.

"I don't know. I want to, but I wouldn't know how to get in to the business."

"Wasn't your dad a rock star?"

"Yeah but I don't want to piggy back his fame." Ashley shrugged. Quietly, she started humming along to her song. Spencer adjusted her position on the older woman's legs and sighed.

"I love this." Ashley said after a while.

"Yeah, me too." Spencer breathed.

**AN:: Ok, as promised.**

**Special thank you to all the people who review on every chapter. It means a lot to me. Please keep it up.**

**Follow me on twitter to find out whats happening with the updates and sometimes get sneaky lil lines. Tweet me and I'll tweet you back.**

**Kay guys, Review and I'll see you tomorrow :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Its visiting day today." Ashley said in to the silence that had enveloped the two girls as the led in the same place they did every morning.

"Today? Really? I'm a little anxious to see my parents again. I wasn't exactly nice to them the last time I saw them." Spencer put her hands behind her head and got a little more comfortable.

"Don't be Spence. Are you going to tell them you're gay any time soon?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I mean, they will either lose it and pull me out of here or they will be fine with it." Spencer hadn't really thought about telling her parents until she left the Academy. That way she would be eighteen and no one could tell her what to do.

"And which one do you think is most likely?"

"Probably the freak out option. My mum was raised catholic."

"I don't want you to leave." Ashley admitted quietly.

Spencer turned her head to look at the brunette. "Me either. I'd miss you."

"I would miss you too. I have nothing to stay here for." Ashley also turned her head to look at Spencer. She bit her lip and took in the older woman's features, from the small frown in her forehead to the cute dimple on her chin.

"Really?" Spencer turned on to her side and propped herself up on her elbow.

"Well yeah. I said yesterday that you were the only reason I'm still here and I wasn't lying to you." The two let silence once again surround them. Spencer loved that their silences were always comfortable. She loved that she never felt pressured to talk. "Whats the one thing that you have always wanted to so?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure. All i can think about right now is that I want to know if your stomach is as firm as it looks." Ashley raised an eyebrow and smirked at Spencer as the blond took a second to recover from the bold statement. Ashley moved her hand from behind her head to pull her shirt up even more. Spencer watched her hand.

"There you go." Ashley shrugged. Spencer bit her lip.

She reached out slowly, stretching her fingers out in the process. Ashley's muscles jumped a little under her smooth skin as Spencer ran her hand towards the brunettes belly button. Ashley was taking slow, deep breaths but she couldn't stop the goosebumps forming all over her body at the blonde's touch.

"Is it?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Spencer breathed. She quickly removed her hand though when the rest of the squad ran past them. "What have you always wanted to do?" She asked once they had all gone around the corner.

"There are a lot of things that I want to do Spence, and there are a lot of things that I regret not doing." Ashley sighed.

"Like?"

"I regret not telling you that that song I sung for you the other night is for you. I regret not kissing you that night you tripped over me and ever since then, that's all I have been able to think about doing, kissing you." Ashley said at once, looking in Spencer's eyes the whole time.

Spencer led there for a moment, holding eye contact with her Lieutenant. She had thought about being with Ashley for as long as she had been at Hollingsworth. However she was now thinking about what could happen if they fought or broke up. Ashley did have some serious power around this place and it could effect her badly. But Spencer really wanted to be with Ashley.

"Spence? Say something." She didn't for a moment. "Please." there was a sadness in Ashley's voice that tore Spencer's heart apart. "OK, just forget I said anything." She laughed sadly.

Spencer watched the squad run past again before she put a knee either side of Ashley, straddling her. She breathed in sharply as Spencer ran her hands across the brunettes stomach. She sat up a little, supporting her weight on her elbows. Spencer searched the other girls eyes for something, anything that would tell her that this was all a joke.

Finding nothing but pure, raw emotion, Spencer reached one of her hands to Ashley's cheek and slowly dragged her thumb across her bottom lip. Ashley subconsciously followed Spencer's thumb with her tongue.

She leaned in slowly, nervously awaiting the moment when their lips touched. When they did, Spencer could have sworn she felt the tiniest spark from Ashley's mouth. She didn't waste any time in exploring Spencer's mouth. Spencer loved the control that Ashley was taking but she was getting impatient. She wanted to have her turn.

Eventually, they pulled apart.

"That was," Ashley started.

"Yeah." Spencer breathed.

"Amazing."

"Yeah."

"We should..." She wriggled a little under Spencer.

"Yeah." She said, standing up and holding out a hand to help Ashley up.

"Is that all you can say Spence?" Ashley laughed a little.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well you go and get ready to see your parents. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." She replied as she turned as walked away. She walked around the corner of the barracks and leaned on the wall. She felt cold. She missed the warmth of Ashley's lips against hers and the feel of her skin against her hands.

Spencer walked back towards Ashley who was walking in the opposite direction. Towards their tree. Spencer could hear her muttering something about being stupid and not being ready. She assumed Ashley was talking about her.

She pulled the Lieutenants body close to her own, kissing her again. This time she didn't hold anything back.

"You aren't stupid." She whispered, resting her forehead against Ashley's.

"If you say so Spence." She shrugged.

"You aren't. I'll see you tonight." Spencer kissed Ashley one last time and ran back towards the barracks. She looked back at Ashley just as she was about to head in to the building and caught her doing some kind of dance. Laughing to herself, Spencer continued in to the building and got changed in to her best uniform, ready for her parents.

**AN:: Thank you to everyone who reviewed**

**I don't know if I will be able to get a chapter up tomorrow.**

**I'll try my best but it just might not happen.**

**But I will most definitely have one up on Sunday.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

/ 10 \

Spencer emerged from the barracks wearing her best uniform, hat and everything. She saw her family and headed straight for them. She flung herself at her mum, hugging her, then did the same to her dad.

"Hey! I missed you guys." she squealed, taking a step back from her parents.

"We missed you too honey, how have you been? You look really good." her mum gushed.

"Yeah, I'm great! I'm thinking that I might stay here after my time is done." Spencer said quickly.

"Really?" her dad asked, sounding impressed which made Spencer smile more.

"Yeah, I mean I have made a few really great friends and I'm actually good at this." She beamed.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said warmly. "I see you have some stripes there Spence." Arthur pointed to the stripes on Spencer's arm.

"Yeah, they made me Sergeant."

"Hey Spencer." A nervous voice came from the direction of her parents car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spencer deadpanned.

"We need to talk Spence." She sighed and glared at her father. He whispered 'Sorry' to the blond before he led his wife away, leaving the two to talk.

Spencer walked away from the boy, knowing that he would follow her like a lost puppy. He took hold of Spence's hand but she was quick to snatch it away.

"Luke, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She pushed the boy away.

"Am I not allowed to hold your hand anymore?" he said as he moved closer to Spencer, trying to pull her close to him. Spencer took another step away from her ex.

"No. I told you what would happen if I got caught. We're over."

"Come on baby," he tried once more to pull Spencer closer.

"Is there a problem here?" The raspy voice sent a shiver through Spencer's body. She stood to attention and saluted her superior. "At ease Carlin." Ashley ordered. Spencer took a second to look at Ashley. She was wearing her semi best uniform, looking neat and official. Spencer had a hard time staying where she was. Ashley winked quickly at the blond.

"Everything is fine Lt. Davies." Spencer answered finally.

"It didn't look like it. Was this boy giving you trouble?" Ashley made it clear to the boy that he shouldn't mess with her. Her attitude even scared Spencer a little.

"A little, yeah."

"What the hell Spence? I'm your damn boyfriend!" Spencer could see Ashley's face drop a little.

"No you aren't Luke. I am so glad you got me sent here. You're pathetic. Just go home with my parents. Tell them I'll see them another time." she sighed. She didn't want to deal with this.

"Luke, I suggest you leave now or I will get the Military Police to escort you from the premises." Ashley growled, stepping in front of Spencer.

"Please Spence." He whispered.

"You had your chance with me and you blew it." Spencer shrugged.

"I told them to stop but they wouldn't."

"You were driving! Lt. Davies, could you please take care of him for me? My parents are over there." She pointed towards her dad's car and walked away.

As soon as she rounded the corner, she started running away to the place that had become her sanctuary. She kicked off her boots and rolled her pants up so she could climb the tree easier. The height made her dizzy at first but after a short while it began to calm the blond.

"Spence?"

"Up here." she said quietly. "I think I'm stuck."

"OK, I'm coming up then." Ashley took off her blouse and rolled up her pants. She climbed the tree quickly and sat next to Spencer. They sat in silence for a little while until Spencer rested her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"I should have been able to stop that happening." Ashley mumbled.

"You cant control everything that might dare to upset me or hurt me!" She cried.

"I know, I just hate seeing you like this. Come on, lets get you down from here." Ashely went first and made it look easy. She looked up at Spencer, expecting her to move but she didn't. She was stuck. "Just jump Spence. I'll catch you."

"I hope so."

"Trust me." Ashley breathed and held her arms out.

"I do." Spencer closed her eyes, held her breath and fell out of the tree. As Ashley caught her, the brunette fell, causing Spencer to land on top of Ashley. The couple laughed for a moment before they relaxed in to each other.

/\

"Spence, come on baby. Wake up." Ashley's soft voice drifted through Spencer's ears. She opened her eyes to find Ashley sat on her bed, her hand on Spencer's shoulder and her eyes wandering.

"Good morning." Spencer smirked.

"Morning." Ashley smiled widely.

"Running?"

"Yeah." she said quietly with a giggle.

"They're going to hate me." Spencer sat up and wiped her eyes."

"Not you, me."

"What time is it?" Spencer noticed that the sun was nowhere to be seen.

"About 4:30. I didn't know what time you got up." the older woman blushed.

"You're so sweet."

"Shh!" Spencer giggled at Ashley as she tried to protect her reputation. Spencer kissed her softly and laid back in bed. "Which reminds me, I have you you the day off tomorrow so we are going in to town and we are going to do what normal people do."

"And if I don't want the day off?" Spencer raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Too bad. As your Lt. I am telling you to take the day off for health reasons and as your girlfriend, I'm telling you that you're spending my birthday with me in town." Ashley argued with a smile.

"So I'm your girlfriend?" Spencer smiled.

"Only if you want to be. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do." Ashley started playing with her fingers, refusing to look at the blond in front of her.

"Of course I want to be your girlfriend Ash!" Spencer say up and kissed her. They pulled apart just as Lucy and Abby walked through the door. Sweat was dripping from their bodies and they were fighting to catch their breath.

"Carlin, stop trying to get out of it! You're fine! Outside in ten, all of you." she stood up and walked out of the room. Spencer couldn't help but watch the brunettes ass as she left.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy sang.

"Nothing." She smiled, instantly cursing the lack of control she had of her face.

"Yeah, cos that looked like nothing." Lucy winked, getting changed in to some dry clothes. "Are you gay?"

"Yeah and really, it was nothing." Spencer got up and started putting some clothes on.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Abby and Lucy said together, the same confused look on both of their faces.

"Because Abby was already giving me shit about fucking Ash, I really didn't need it." She shrugged.

"Ash? Since when do you call her Ash? Since when does anyone call her Ash? Even her closest friends don't call her Ash. Hell, I don't think even her parents do!" Abby gushed. Spencer knew just then that she had completely blown it.

"Oh my gosh! You really are fucking her!" Lucy said excitedly.

"No, I'm really not." Spencer deadpanned. It was the truth. She and Ashley weren't sleeping together.

"Then whats going on." Lucy pouted and even Spencer had to admit it was cute.

"OK but you guys both have to promise not to utter a word to anyone." She stared at both girls who nodded vigorously. "OK, well basically she was just really nice to me and we started hanging out and working out together. I don't know, it kind of just happened. Yesterday." she smiled at the memory of yesterday.

"I gotta say Spence, I'm a little jealous." Lucy admitted, patting the blond on the shoulder.

"Thanks." Spencer laughed. "I cant believe I have Lt. Ashley Davies wrapped around my little finger."

/\

**AN: Hey guys!**

**Originally this chapter was a little longer. But to be honest it was not a favorite chapter of mine so I got bored and cut a bit out.**

**Sorry its taken so long to get an update to you guys.**

**Ive been busy/distracted.**

**We can all blame either MrsZoe for the lateness cos she said it was ok to leave it a week**

**Or we can blame Momo0424 for actually being the person distracting me.**

**Review and I'll love you guys forever and ever.**


	11. Chapter 11

/ 11 \

"Come on Spencer!" Ashley complained as she dragged the blonde along behind her.

"We just ate Ash; forgive me for being a little slow." Spencer grumbled.

"I forgive you baby. Now let's go!"

"Why are we rushing? It's not like there's much to do here." Spencer said, dragging her feet.

"There's enough to do. Come on Spence, I never get days off." She finally gave in and let the brunette drag her down the street.

"Ash, are you very close to your family?" Spencer asked, thinking back to what Abby and Lucy had said about Ashley and her parents.

"No. Oh, look over there!"

"How come?" Spencer enquired.

"Cos they have a sale on." Ashley squealed and ran across the road to the small store.

"I meant why aren't you close to your family?" she asked as they entered the store.

"My mum is a bitch and my dad was never around. He was always too busy with his band and stuff to care about me or Kyla. What do you think about this?" She held some camo pants against her.

"Don't you think we wear enough camo?" Spencer thought that Ashley looked good in it but she was slowly getting sick of seeing the green and brown patchy clothes.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking like for training."

"But we get all our stuff supplied for us."

"Yeah but I bet these will make my ass look awesome." Ashley laughed on her way to the changing room.

"Your ass always looks awesome." Spencer muttered.

Ashley smirked at her, "I'm going to try them on." She grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her in to the changing room too. It was small but Spencer didn't mind. She sat on the stool in the corner while Ashley took off her pants, revealing a long tribal tattoo. It went from the woman's hip to about half way down her inner thigh.

"Wow," Spencer breathed, "when did you get that?"

"About six and a half years ago. It hurt like hell and my dad wasn't pleased at all. I got a matching one on my ribs." She lifted her shirt to show the tattoo. The black lines crept around the brunettes back to her shoulder blade. "I don't think I'll ever get one again." She laughed.

"Why did you get it in the first place?" Spencer asked, still admiring the artwork on her girlfriend's body.

"Because all my friends were getting one and I wanted to look cool and get the biggest. It was stupid but I did it anyway." She shrugged. The tone in her voice said she wasn't proud of it.

"Well I think it looks amazing."

"Maybe." She pulled the pants up. "So how do I look?" Spencer didn't say anything. She was too busy being amazed at how hot Ashley could make a simple pair of pants look. Ashley smirked, "Wait here, I need a shirt." She ran out of the changing room and returned with a black tank top in her hand. She pulled it on. "What about now?"

Ashley sat on Spencer's knees when she didn't say anything. "Because I was thinking of wearing it tonight," She kissed Spencer's ear, "on our run," She kissed Spencer's neck softly, lingering for a few seconds. "But if it doesn't look right," She went to get up but Spencer pulled her down to her, kissing her hard.

"Just fucking buy it and let's get out of here" Spencer growled, making Ashley smirk. As she was trying to get dressed, Spencer's hands were all over Ashley's body.

/\

"Are you sure we aren't taking this too fast?" Ashley asked, kissing Spencer's neck as she slammed her against the wall of the hotel room.

"Positive," Spencer kissed her to prove her point, "But I've never done this before."

"I know that Spence" She chuckled and continues kissing the blondes neck.

"No I mean I've _never_ done this before." Ashley took a small step back and looked at her.

"Really?" she furrowed her eyebrows in what Spencer thought was the cutest way she had ever seen.

"Yeah." Spencer looked down at her feet, blushing.

"So this is your actual first time?"

"Yeah." She said to the floor.

"Hey Spence," She stepped in to her again, pressing her whole body up against Spencer's. She lifted her chin up and forced the blonde to look at her. "Don't worry ok? I'll take care of you." Ashley kissed her softly then proceeded to take off her shirt.

/\

**AN:: Hey guys, I meant to get this up last night but I didn't get round to it.**

**No update tomorrow but possibly Saturday.**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

**They inspire me to write more.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**[{ NC – 17 }]**_

/12\

Spencer slowly removed her shirt, her hands shaking a little as she did. She was nervous and she couldn't help it. As much as she trusted the woman pressed gently against her, it was a big thing to her.

She bit her lip and looked in to Ashley's eyes. She was a little taken aback by the predatory look Ashley was giving her. Swallowing hard, Spencer pulled her against her, kissing her slowly.

The Lieutenant started working on Spencer's neck, kissing her and nipping every now and again. She tilted her head to the side slightly, allowing Ashley to get better access to her neck. She couldn't help but let out a small moan when the brunette sucked on her pulse point.

Ashley slid her hand in to Spencer's and led her slowly towards the bed. Her hands reached around the other woman's back, unclasping her bra, pulling the material out of the way. Ashley smirked at Spencer and led her to lie down.

The brunette took a second to remind herself that this was Spencer's first time.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" She asked the blonde as she hovered over her nipple. "I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything."

"Ash, I want this. I want you." Spencer brushed the small pieces of hair out of Ashley's hair, realising that she wasn't nervous anymore but anxious instead.

Ashley smiled and proceeded in taking Spencer's nipple in to her mouth. She sucked and nipped it in to a hardened nub while pinching lightly at her other one. Spencer's breath hitched when Ashley bit it before switching to do the same to the other nipple.

Ashley sat up and took her bra off, giving Spencer a few seconds to take in the view in front of her. She reached out slowly to touch the Lt. in front of her but was stopped. Ashley threaded her fingers through Spencer's and held them down at her sides, kissing, nipping and sucking her way between Spencer's breasts, down her stomach.

Ashley got to Spencer's jeans, mentally smacking herself for not removing all of her girlfriends' clothes sooner. She quickly undid the jeans and pulled them off, eager to get to Spencer. She pulled her own jeans and panties off and threw them somewhere in the room.

Slowly and lightly, Ashley kissed a single trail up Spencer's inner thigh. When she got close to Spencer's centre, she did the same to the other thigh. Hearing a moan from the blonde, Ashley looked up at Spencer and smirked.

She was more than aware of what she was doing to Spencer. It wasn't any secret that Ashley had been with many people, both men and women so she knew how to get someone worked up; even if they hadn't had sex before.

Ashley slowly reached up to take Spencer's panties off, but not before she noticed the wetness on them.

Ashley moved back on top of Spencer, looking in to her eyes as she slowly slid a finger in to her. She watched as the blonde gasped, her mouth opened and her eyebrows furrowed slightly while Ashley's finger was moving at a slow but steady pace.

Spencer closed her eyes and bit her lip, as if she was nervous to make a sound. At this, Ashley took her finger out, replacing it with two instead but still moving at the same rhythm.

The brunette kissed Spencer's neck softly, feeling the vibrations of unheard moans coming from the blonde. She smiled as she kissed her neck.

When a small audible moan did escape the younger woman's lips, Ashley sped up her fingers and slowly rubbed Spencer's clit with her thumb. This made the girls hips jerk a little and made a louder moan escape her lips.

Ashley pumped her fingers harder and faster while she watched spenders face contort more and more. Her back arched slowly off of the bed as her release built.

"Ashley!" She cried out.

"Let it go Spence." Ashley whispered against her lips, kissing her.

Ashley felt the blonde underneath her shaking and she felt her clenching around her fingers. Pumping her fingers as fast as she could, Spencer screamed Ashley's name over and over as she released her orgasm.

She fell to the bed, trying desperately to catch her breath. Without any warning Ashley added a third finger, pumping in and out of her hard and fast until she leapt over the edge again, screaming once more as she came.

Ashley kissed Spencer as she slid her fingers out of the girl. She led beside Spencer and pulled her close, holding her as she came down from her highs.

**AN:: This chapter wasn't in the original. But due to popular demands ( and pouts ) I have produced what you all wanted.**

**So review and tell me what you think**

**Also, thank you to everyone that had reviewed on the last chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

/13\

"Hey." Ashley greeted Spencer with a smile when they met for their evening run.

"Hi." Spencer grinned.

They stood and smiled at each other for a while before they finally started running. As soon as they were sure they were out of view of anyone else, they slowed down to a walk, holding each others hand.

"This afternoon was just," Ashley started.

"I know, you keep saying." Spencer laughed.

"I know." The older woman blushed "But it was just… wow."

"Yeah it was." Spencer kissed her cheek, "Happy birthday Ash."

They got to their tree. Ashley sat and slowly strummed her guitar as Spencer rested her head on Ashley's shoulder, her back against the tree.

"I finished that song." She said quietly.

"Which one?" Spencer asked, drawing random patterns on Ashley's arm.

"The one I wrote for you."

"Yeah? Are you going to sing it for me or leave me hanging?" Spencer cocked her head to the side, giving Ashley a very subtle pout.

"I guess I have no choice." She smiled, adjusting her guitar in her lap.

'_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, but don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to sleep  
To this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you

Now fly away so I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
But I cant get my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
So here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unravelling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me

If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me'

She bit her lip and looked at Spencer as tears filled the blonde's eyes.

"Ash, that was amazing!" She said in awe.

"Take it as a late birthday present? I know your birthday was a few days ago and I completely forgot." Ashley rambled.

Spencer shut her up with a soft kiss. "Of course I will baby." She kissed the brunette once more and relaxed in to her shoulder again. The couple sat in silence, kissing whenever they felt like it, until they decided to head back.

/\

When Spencer got back to her room, she was shocked to see that Abby and Lucy were waiting up for her.

"What the hell time to you call this?" Abby greeted her as soon as she closed the door. Spencer checked her watch before answering the aggressive girl.

"I call it about 11:45pm. What about you?" Spencer slowly made her way to the other end of the room to change in to more comfortable to sleep in.

"Lights went off two hours ago Spencer, and you skipped dinner!" Abby used hand motions to exaggerate her point.

"I was busy, lost track of time." She shrugged.

"Doing?" The other girl questioned.

"Lt. Davies." Lucy interjected, causing Spencer to glare at her.

"No I wasn't." Spencer sighed.

"Then how come you're glowing?"

"Because I'm happy?" she laughed at the two girls.

"Because you fucked her." Abby sung, changing the tone from mad to inquisitive. Spencer knew they weren't mad about her being out with Ashley but more that she had probably either woken them up or disturbed them.

"No." She said quietly.

"Oh my god, you did! So are the rumours true?" The two said at the same time, sitting on the bed across from Spencer.

"Which ones?"

"The ones about her being fucking amazing in bed!" Lucy was getting more and more excited by the second.

"I'm not telling you two! Seriously, you aren't my mothers so stop acting like it." Spencer stuck out her tongue and turned over.

"Gross, you would tell your mum how good your girlfriend is? That's more than any mum needs to know!" Lucy poked.

"No, I wouldn't tell my mum how fucking amazing my girlfriend is in bed because she doesn't even know I'm gay. Now go to sleep, we have to be up soon."

**AN:: I love you all.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. **

**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday; I just fell asleep as soon as I got home.**

**Purenbobulate ;)**

**Review please people.**

**It makes me feel happy inside**


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer sat in class, not paying the tiniest bit of attention to her teacher. She had decided instead to think, in detail, about anything and everything that crossed her mind. Most of the things that crossed Spencer's mind of course, was Ashley.

'_Spencer Carlin to the Majors office immediately'_ came over the PA system.

Her heart leapt in to her throat, pounding away as she gathered her things with shaking hands. Terror coursed through the blonde as she made her way to the Majors office. She feared that she and Ashley had been caught.

She knocked nervously on the door when she finally reached it.

"Come in Sergeant." Spencer entered his office and took a seat. She watched him shuffle some papers as her nerves grew by the second. "So Miss Carlin," he finally started, "We have decided to promote you again."

"Really? But I haven't done anything." Spencer questioned.

"You have though. Anyway, I'm not discussing this with you. You have been promoted to Sergeant Major." He said slowly.

"Well, uh, thank you sir." Spencer couldn't quite understand.

"So, this means that even though you still have a year left of your sentence and you legally have to finish school, you are only required to attend two lessons each day and three training sessions each week." The Major said just as slowly.

"Could I still attend them all?"

"Of course you can, but no one can make you go to more than three. We will also give you the option of having your own room." He offered.

"Can I think about the room thing for a little while sir?" he nodded. "Thank you." Spencer shook his hand, saluted and left the room.

As soon as she got out of the building she got her phone out to text Ashley.

**Baby, meet me under our tree in five mins. This can't wait until tonight! – Spence x**

Spencer slowly made her way to their tree. While she was walking, she wondered if Ashley had anything to do with this new promotion.

**Make it fifteen. I'm tired and don't feel like running. Someone kept me up last night ;) – Ash xo**

Spencer laughed to her, putting her phone back in her pocket. She continued walking for a little while. She was really happy with the way her sentence had turned out.

**Your ass looks amazing in those jeans. – Ash xx**

Once Spencer had read the text, she turned around to see Ashley walking towards her with a huge smile on her face. Spencer couldn't help but smile back. The brunette ran the small distance to her girlfriend. When she got to Spencer, Ashley pulled her in to a tight embrace and kissed her softly.

"How has your day been going?" Ashley asked once they pulled apart.

"Better now I'm with you." I beamed at her. Her beauty amazes me every time I see her. She smiled bashfully at the floor. "How was yours?"

"Boring." She shrugged.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached their tree and led down. Ashley's head was against one of the large roots of the tree while Spencer rested her head on the other girls' chest. She draped her arm over Ashley's stomach when her arm wrapped itself around Spencer's shoulder.

"So what did you want to tell me?" she said quietly, running her fingers through Spencer's soft blonde hair.

"I got promoted again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You sound surprised." Spencer picked up Ashley's hand and started playing with her fingers.

"Well they asked me about a month ago if I thought you should be promoted again. I thought it was only me that thought you should be." She shrugged again.

"Well obviously a lot of people did because I'm Sergeant Major. I thought it was all you."

"No, I couldn't pull something like that off again without some people wondering why I did it." They say in silence, watching the day go by. Birds flew in and out of the bushes in front of them while wild rabbits hopped about near by. "You have less than a year left here now Spence." Ashley sighed.

"I know. I don't want to leave but I'm sick of having to sneak around."

"Well, if you stay on then so will I. If you don't, I won't. I don't want to be in the army without you and I certainly don't want to be out of it without you." She kissed the younger girls head.

"I don't want to force you out of the army Ash. I know how much it means to you." Spencer said.

"Spence, you know it hasn't meant all that much to me since I meat you. You know that I was starting to consider leaving. You coming here just put the last nail in the coffin. As soon as I heard your voice, I knew I didn't care about anything else in the world as much. Not my music, nor my car. I know I sound like a total cliché Spence but it's true. I couldn't ever lie to you." Spencer knew that Ashley was speaking nothing but the truth. She smiled up at Ashley, placing a kiss on her lips.

"You know," Spencer started, letting her fingers walk across Ashley's toned stomach, "they offered me my own room."

"Take the room Spencer. I'm getting tired of doing it in bathrooms and closets because our room mates are always about. I want to make love to you in a real bed again." She said quickly. The passion in her voice sent shivers down Spencer's spine. Ashley's breath on her neck made Spencer crave her.

They led there for a long time. Long enough for the moon to rise. Spencer's breathing got shallower by the minute as she started to fall asleep with her head in her girlfriends lap.

"I love you Spencer." She whispered just as Spencer dropped off.

/\

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Spencer asked while they were led on the grass like usual while the rest of the squad did their laps.

"When? I said a lot of things yesterday. I think I meant all of them." She rambled.

"When you said that you love me." Spencer looked at her and bit her lip.

"I didn't think you heard that." Ashley blushed profusely. "But yeah, I meant it. Like I said yesterday, I couldn't ever lie to you."

"Say it again." Spencer kissed her.

"Now?" Ashley smiled.

"Why not?"

"I love you Spencer." Ashley said, holding eye contact with the blonde girl smiling back at her.

She led back on the grass and looked up at the sky. She was loved and that made her really happy.

She wanted more than anything to look in to Ashley's eyes and say those three words back but she couldn't. She didn't love Ashley yet and it would be wrong to let Ashley believe she did.

/\

**AN:: sorry it took so long guys. College has been crazy!  
**

**Thank my girl for making me take pity on her as she complained about the lack of fics up now.**

**thank you everyone that reviewed.**

**I really appreciate it.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

/\

Ashley paced her room, waiting for a call or text from Spencer to tell her to meet her. Just the thought of Spencer made Ashley's heart skip a couple of beats. She loved Spencer with all of her heart. She made Ashley feel as if anything was possible, like she could fly.

But the looming fact that Spencer didn't love her back felt like a kick in the gut. Underneath it all, Ashley was scared that she was just using her as some kind of experiment or a way to pass the time. It made Ashley sick when she thought about Spencer using her like that. She shrugged off the thought and led on her bed.

Ashley thought about how she used to be able to go five minutes without her brain turning to mush. How she used to be able to go five minutes without thinking about someone. She hadn't ever felt like this.

Spencer had ruined Ashley's reputation and Ashley found herself not caring. She just let the rumours continue that her sudden softness was because of her mum or something to do with Kyla's death. Something that to others, would make the Lieutenant human.

For the last two days, Ashley's squadron had been taken out to be tested. It was testing how well she had trained them and how good the individuals were. She missed Spencer.

**We just got in babe. Meet me at our tree in half an hour. I have something to tell you. – Spence xx**

Ashley smiled as she answered the text. Even though the text just said she was back. She had missed hearing from her blonde haired beauty.

**Okay. I'll see you there. I missed you. – Ash ox**

She waited a short while before she put her shoes on and left the room, being careful not to wake her now sleeping room mate. She had to double up because when she was assigned her room there wasn't enough single ones.

Ashley ran as hard and as fast as she could. She knew she would be early but she wanted to be there just in case.

"Up here Ash." A small voice drifted down from the tree. Ashley looked up to Spencer already sat in the tree, her legs swinging either side of the branch she was sat on.

Ashley joined Spencer up on the branch as fast as she could. In the cover of the trees, she ran her hands through the other girl's hair, pulling Spencer towards her. Ashley connected their lips, joining them in a deliciously slow kiss.

"Spence?" Ashley asked when they finally pulled apart, "Where do we stand?" In Ashley's opinion, they were the hardest four words she had ever had to say because she knew that that sentence might mean she loses Spencer.

"What do you mean Ash?" she scrunched her face up and tilted her head, confusion written all over Spencer's face.

"Well, its just that I really need to know where your head is at right now. I mean, like, are we going to last?" Ashley asked, looking down at the branch between them, scratching at the bark.

"I hope so. I love you. It might not be as much as you love me right now but you make me love you more and more every single day. Every time I look at you." Spencer put her finger under Ashley's chin to make the bashful brunette look at her. "I love you."

The general smiled widely. She couldn't think of anything to say so she just kissed Spencer.

**AN:: I am super sorry this took so long to get up… and considering all I have to do is rewrite this its kinda rubbish.**

**But here's my excuse… I have been working a lot and college is hell.**

**But again, thank my amazing girlfriend for basically making me get this up. She asks and I do… Im just so in love with her :)**

**Review and you'll get another update tomorrow**


	16. Chapter 16

/\

_Ten months_

Spencer was counting down until the day her sentence would end. As much as she had enjoyed her time at Hollingsworth so far, she was ready for it to be over. She looked forwards to a long, happy life with Ashley.

**Ten months baby! I have the day off today :( - Ash xox**

**I thought you liked having days off? – Spence xx**

**Not without you babe. I totally forgot that I had the day off. – Ash ox**

**It's okay. Just meet me at my room tonight, then we'll go and run. – Spence xo**

With a sigh, Spencer pulled herself up off of her bed and started getting dressed for class. She was missing Ashley like mad because they didn't get to have breakfast together. Ashley had to meet with someone but Spencer couldn't remember who.

**Can't I just come see you now? And at break and lunch and second break. I don't want to go all day without seeing you. – Ash ox**

**Baby you're hopeless! Come and see me now before class. Try not to die. I love you – Spence xo**

Within two minutes, someone knocked on Spencer's door as she was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Come in." She shouted, not taking her eyes off of the mirror. Spencer felt arms wrap around her stomach and a chin rest on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as she leaned back in to the embrace from her lover. "Hey." She whispered.

"Mmm…" Ashley sighed happily in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too Spence." She kissed the blondes neck before detaching herself and sitting on her bed. "I talked to my dad's lawyer."

"Yeah?" Spencer straddled Ashley, pushing her on to her back.

"Yeah. He said in two months you can appeal and get let out early on good behaviour." The brunette ran her hands through Spencer's hair.

"Good." She mumbled as she kissed Ashley's neck.

"That's what I thought. I'm going to look at houses today for when we get out of here." Ashley pulled Spencer's lips to hers.

"Ash, long distance relationships are hard." Spencer sat up.

"Yeah I know, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ashley was getting confused.

"I have to go back home. There's nowhere else for me to go." Ashley's heart sank. She thought that her worst fears were about to come true; Spencer had been using her.

"Don't you want to move in with me?" she asked when Spencer got off of her lap.

"You never asked me to babe."

"I thought I did." She shrugged. "When we leave here, will you move in with me? Please?" Ashley crossed the room and stood in front of Spencer, holding on to her hands.

"Of course I will Ash." Spencer smiled from ear to ear, throwing her arms around the brunette's neck and kissing her for all she was worth.

/\

The day quickly came to an end and Spencer was happy to be with Ashley again, led out under their tree and looking up at the stars.

"Did you find anywhere nice?" Spencer asked as she subconsciously played with Ashley's fingers.

"Yeah. I signed the papers and its there waiting for us." Ashley was happy with herself. She had found an amazing house for her and Spencer.

"Good. How much does it cost?"

"Don't worry about that Spence." She said.

"Ashley,"

"Spencer." She interrupted sternly.

"That's not fair." Spencer folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"I think its mote than fair," Ashley argued. "I get to spend the rest of my life with an amazing woman."

**AN:: Another short chapter. The chapters are short because the original chapters are short.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Spence, we are going out tonight whether you like it or not!" Ashley argued back, slightly exasperated because she had been arguing this point with Spencer for a little while now.

"But where are we going?" Spencer whined as she was being dragged across the huge tarmac square that drills were practiced on.

"A club." Ashley answered simply.

"But there aren't any in town." She pouted as she reluctantly let her girlfriend win.

"A new one opens tonight and since I'm Raife Davies' daughter, I got us on the list." Spencer sighed rather dramatically but agreed to her girlfriends wishes. "Its parent's day tomorrow anyway so we can't go out too late." Spencer sighed again but more seriously this time. "So I'll meet you at my car at like 5pm ok?"

"Why when are we supposed to be at the club?"

"Well it opens at six and I figure the earlier we go, the less chance we have of running in to the paparazzi." Ashley said as she took up her seat under the tree. "They always wait for things to get heated before they expect anyone worth waiting for to show up."

"And why are we avoiding the paparazzi?" Spencer wondered out loud as she led across Ashley.

"They know who I am. The last thing I need is for them to try and put some kind of slant on our dancing. That will get us kicked out of here and torn apart." Ashley absentmindedly started running her fingers through the other girls' long blonde tresses.

"Ok, I see your point." The couple were surrounded by a comfortable silence as they sat together, enjoying each others company.

/\

Spencer sat next to Ashley in a booth in the corner of the club, watching the couples and friends dance on the floor. Spencer knew that dancing with Ashley was a bad idea because she hadn't gotten to see her all day and it was taking its toll on the blonde.

"Spence," Ashley whispered in her ear, her breath hot on Spencer's neck causing shivers to shoot down her centre. "Come dance with me." Spencer felt Ashley's hand slide in to hers and immediately thread their fingers.

"Ash, I really don't think that's a good idea right now." She whispered back, making sure her lips were only just touching the brunettes' earlobe.

"why not?" Ashley choked.

"Because I don't trust myself not to get into the music and have my way with you on the dance floor."

"I see your problem." Ashley said but before Spencer could say another word she had been dragged on to the floor. She found her body moving to the beat that coursed through the floor, joining the mass of people.

As Ashley leaned more and more in to Spencer she knew that she should take a step back and calm herself but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

She felt Ashley's lips on hers, sucking, then her teeth, biting. Spencer lost herself in the pleasure Ashley was giving her in such a simple action. Until all contact was lost from Spencer.

She opened her eyes to see Ashley standing in front of her, pale and shocked.

"What happened Ash?" Spencer took a small step towards her, reaching for Ashley's hand but she pulled away.

"We just got court marshalled." She took Spencer's hand and dragged her out of the club to her car. The cold air hit Spencer like a ton of bricks as the realisation set in to her. "Spencer tomorrow morning that picture is going to be all over the papers and were going to get killed!" Ashley paced.

"What are we going to do?" She asked calmly, leaning on Ashley's car.

"We need to go and talk to the Major because as soon as we get our marshal date, we won't be able to."

/\

"What can I help my favourite Lieutenant with this evening?" The Major leaned on his desk as the two women sat nervously in their chairs.

"Umm, Major we-,"

"Please Ashley, call me Richard. You know you're like a daughter to me." He interrupted.

"Sorry Richard. Well you know the deal with me, right?" Ashley asked, hinting with her eyes.

"Yes Ashley, I do. And I have let it go because you haven't displayed it." He replied calmly with a small but comforting smile.

"I know sir, but Spence and I were at a club tonight and we kind of got carried away while we were dancing." She looked down at her hands and started playing with her fingers. Spencer was intrigued as she watched the two interact.

"I see. I take it someone caught you out." The Major sat back in his chair.

"The paparazzi."

"Well, I can try and clear this up Ashley but I can't keep the pictures out of the news. All I can do is make sure it doesn't affect your military career. However, if you do get brought up on this, I will defend you both and say you were merely under the influence. Suspension or discipline is the worst you will get." He explained.

"Thank you." Spencer and Ashley said together as they stood up and made their way towards the door.

"Girls." The Major got their attention. "This must stop. Whatever is going on with you two has to stop. Do you understand?" he said sternly

"Yes sir." Spencer nodded

"We understand."

They walked back to Spencer's room in silence.

"I love you Spencer. Maybe we should be really careful until you get your review." She suggested.

"I love you. Com back in, lets just enjoy what's left of tonight together." Spencer opened the door to her room, leading Ashley in behind her.

She wondered what exactly the Major meant when he said that Ashley was like a daughter to him.

**/\**

**AN:: Sorry this took so long to get up… I just couldn't get inspired… again.**

**But tonight I just felt like writing.**

**However, after this chapter the story gets much better and it's actually the part that I wanted to rewrite. **

**So stay with me people and don't forget to review… it makes me want to write.**

**Love you all.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Spence, wake up."

As the blonde came out of her sleep, she felt a body pressed against her back and warm breath on her neck. She smiled to herself before turning over.

"Didn't you go back to your room last night?" Spencer asked, pulling the other girl closer and burying her head in her neck.

Ashley chuckled at how cute Spencer was. "Yeah I did but I couldn't sleep so I came back."

"What time is it?" Spencer mumbled.

"Almost time for training." She kissed her head.

Spencer let out a sigh as she pulled herself away from Ashley and sat up. She noticed that Ashley was fully dressed for training. All she wanted to do was stay in bed with her.

"Have I ever told you," Ashley ran her hand slowly across Spencer's lower back, "how sexy you look when you get out of bed?" She kissed the middle of Spencer's back, causing the blonde's breath to catch in her throat.

"Uh, maybe a few times." She smiled coyly and made her way into the bathroom to shower.

"Today's the day Spence." Ashley shouted to her as she relaxed in to Spencer's bed, loving that she was surrounded by the scent of Spencer.

"Well its parent's day. They'll be here just after training." Ashley got up from Spencer's bed. She went in to the bathroom, closed the lid of the toilet and sat on it, watching as Spencer got undressed.

"What are you looking at?" Spencer smirked. Ashley shrugged in reply. "Stop watching me unless you're going to join me." Ashley raised an eyebrow at Spencer before she took off all of her clothes and pushed her back in to the shower.

/\

Spencer and Ashley sat together on the white steps of the main building. Their shoulders touching as she leaned against each other. Ashley was insistent that she wait with Spencer until her family arrived. Spencer planned to tell them about the review.

The familiar rumble of Spencer's fathers car could be heard before it was seen. The couple stood up as the car pulled to a stop. They saluted to each other, which Spencer thought was more than a little strange.

"I'll be close, but not too close." Ashley whispered and walked away.

A tall blonde haired woman got out of the small red car with a stern expression on her face. It made Spencer's heart beat quite a bit faster because she knew what that look meant. She was in trouble. But she had absolutely no idea why.

"Hey Mom," she greeted.

"Spencer Carlin, you explain this RIGHT NOW!" She shouted, thrusting a magazine in to Spencer's hands.

She took a moment to find what her mother was talking about but she didn't have to look for long. It was all over the front page of the magazine. Ashley's lips on Spencer's neck, a look of pleasure on Spencer's face as their bodies were impossibly close.

"She was high and I was drunk mom. That's my lieutenant." Spencer handed the magazine back to her mom as she tried to play this off as nothing.

"She got you drunk so that she could take advantage of you. That's what Ashley Davies does Spencer!" the older woman spat.

"What the hell mom? Do you know how much trouble she could get in for doing something like that?" She argued.

"Spencer, I'm pulling you out of this place and away from her because you're obviously too weak to not give in to her."

"What? No! Dad please." Spencer begged, grabbing on to her fathers hand.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I know you're happy here but you know what she's like." He had a look of pure pity in his eyes for his daughter but both him and Spencer knew that once Paula had made her mind up about something, it couldn't be changed.

"We will be here in three days to pick you up Spencer, We will see you then. Obviously you will be finishing your sentence in jail rather than here." She finished coldly before tuning and walking back to the car. Arthur ran after her. Once he was in the car it looked like they were yelling at each other as he reversed the car and drove away.

**What the fuck just happened there baby? – Ash**

Spencer tried to hold back her tears as she fought against a mixture of emotions. Anger, pain, fear.

Spencer bolted towards their tree where she just knew that Ashley would be waiting for her.

Spencer fell in to Ashley's arms and cried in to her shirt. As Spencer cried, Ashley kissed her head every now and again, letting her know that she was there and that she wasn't alone.

"Spence, baby, what did they say? I saw it but I couldn't hear." Ashley explained.

"They're pulling me out of her because that picture the paparazzi took got front page on a magazine and they didn't like the picture." Spencer sobbed.

"I am so sorry." Ashley whispered.

"Well it wasn't your fault!" She lashed out, instantly regretting it as she took a step away.

"What can I do to make this better?" Ashley asked, looking at her fingers.

"You cant Ash," Spencer sighed, wiping tears out of her eyes and sitting against the tree. Ashley followed. "I am going back to LA and finishing my last six months in jail where there is no way in hell of getting out early."

"Ok, so here is what we will do. I am going to go to the major tomorrow and tell him that I can't end my relationship with you so I want to leave the army. I will be disbanded with honours and I'll come see you every day or every other day. I'll rent a suit in LA while you're serving your sentence and when it's done, we will run away from your parents and to the house that's waiting for us here." Ashley said quickly but paused to give Spencer enough time to soak it in.

"Ash, you don't have to do that."

"Spence I want to be with you and nothing is going to stop me doing that. I want to be close to where you are." Ashley said matter of factly.

They sat, once again, in silence as they took in the days events. Spencer would soon be leaving Ashley and she would be joining an orange jumpsuit.

"Would it be too soon if I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Ashley?" Spencer thought aloud.

"No. Would it be too soon if I asked you to marry me?" Ashley asked back, turning her head slightly to look at the blonde.

"What?" Spencer sat up, confusion plastered across her face.

"Marry me?" She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a small silver ring.

Spencer smiled so wide that she thought her face was going to split. She squeaked as she threw herself at Ashley, kissing her as passionately as she could.

"I take it that's a yes?" Ashley gasped when they finally pulled apart.

"Yeah," Spencer breathed before she pulled Ashley to her once more for another kiss.

**AN:: Holy sheep! Two days in a row and no girlfriend bribery needed! I shock myself still.**

**SO! Thanks to the few.. and I mean few people that reviewed**

**I love you guys the most.**

**PLEASE review! It gives me happy feelings inside.**


	19. Chapter 19

'_Spencer Carlin to the Majors office, thank you.'_

She sighed as she got up out of her seat and made her way to where she was being summoned. Spencer wondered what the man could want since she was leaving the school to go to prison the next day.

"Uh, you wanted to see me sir?" She asked as she opened the door timidly. She noticed Ashley sat on one of the chairs in front of the Majors desk, he sat behind it.

"Yes, come in Spencer." She did as he said and took the seat next to Ashley. Spencer was shocked when Ashley reached over and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Spencer, Ashley has told me about what has been happening between the two of you."

"Oh, ok." She relaxed slightly as Ashley moved her chair closer to hers. They smiled at each other for a moment before Spencer moved her attention back to the Major. "Uh. I'm sorry but what's going on?"

"Well, as you know your parents are taking you to prison tomorrow because they believe that you are in a relationship with Ashley. There's nothing I can do about that, I'm sorry." He said slowly and sincerely.

"Please Richard; you've got to have connections somewhere." Ashley begged, breaking Spencer's heart with the sadness in her voice.

"Ashley you know my hands are tied. Now, I'm sorry girls but there really is nothing I can do. If I could, I would. You know that Ashley."

"Please?" she was in full blown pout mode now and Spencer knew first hand how hard that was to resist.

He sighed. "I will look in to it tonight but I can't stop you being taken out of here and going to jail. All I can do is get your six months turned in to maybe two or three."

"That's still better than six. Thank you Richard." Ashley smiled at the man.

"Ash, you know I will do anything in my power to keep you, and Spencer now, happy." Ashley just smiled at him.

As the couple got up to leave, Ashley slid her hand in to Spencer's and turned back to the Major. "Oh, say hi to Aiden and Alex for me."

"I will do. Enjoy your last day in the Army girls."

/ \

"So he's just letting you off that easily?" Spencer asked, more than confused, as they walked down the big white steps at the front of the main building.

"Yeah, we have a little bit of history." Ashley shrugged.

"How? Wait, you haven't slept with him have you?"

"Spencer, no I haven't! His son and I went to high school together. The Major just took to me I guess." She explained.

Spencer was sure there was more to the story but she didn't want to push the brunette. She obviously didn't want to share at the moment and Spencer trusted that Ashley would tell her eventually.

/ \

"I don't want to go to prison." Spencer sighed as she buried her head in to Ashley's shoulder. "They have those ugly orange jump suits."

"Spence, I'm sure you'll look amazing in them." Ashley tried to reassure her but she didn't want Spencer to go either.

"This sucks. I just want to be with you." Spencer rested her hand on the other girl's stomach.

"I know baby," Ashley took hold of Spencer's hand and started playing with her fingers. "But I mean, it's only six or two months and I will see you every other day."

"Two months is still too long Ash." Spencer complained.

"I know but I can't do anything about that. I did everything that I could. Spence, I need to tell you something." She said nervously and sat up against the tree. Spencer sat opposite her, still holding her hand.

"What is it?"

"I have a daughter. Aiden and I have a daughter." She bit her lip when she had finished her sentence.

"Ok, how old is she?" Spencer didn't expect that but she was surprised when she didn't internally freak out.

"Seven last month."

"Ok." Spencer nodded, taking in this news.

"Ok? Is that all you have to say?"

"Well what do you want me to say Ashley?" She replied calmly. "That I don't want to be with you anymore because you have a kid, because if you're only telling me this to get rid of me I'd rather you just tell me." Spencer was trying not to blow up but she really didn't understand what Ashley wanted her to say.

"No Spence, that's not what I want. I just thought you'd freak or something." Ashley shrugged.

"Ok. Let me try again." She spat back.

"Spencer don't be sarcastic, please."

Spencer sighed. She knew she shouldn't have snapped. "I'm sorry Ash." She moved closer to the girl.

"Don't be Spence; you have a lot going on right now. Maybe now wasn't the best time to tell you about her." She looked at the grass they were sat on, letting her hair fall around her face.

"No, I'm glad you told me." Spencer lifted her head back up and pushed Ashley's hair out of her eyes before kissing her. "How often do you see her?"

"Whenever I get a week off, I look after her for that week."

"But you've had at least four weeks off since I have known you." Spencer was a little confused.

"I know, and I kind of told Aiden that I was still working and I asked the Major not to say anything." Ashley explained. Spencer gave her a questioning look. "I wanted to spend that time with you."

"Ash, she's your daughter!"

"And you're my fiancée!" Ashley matched the tone of Spencer's voice.

"Ash," Spencer said with a small smile on her face. She knew that Ashley should have put her daughter first but she was selfishly glad that she got the time with Ashley.

"Promise me this will all work out Spencer. Please?"

"I'm the one that's going to jail Ash," Spencer laughed, "I should be asking you to promise me you wont get bored waiting for me and run off with someone else."

"Never Spencer." Ashley kissed the blonde as she gently pushed her on to her back.

/ \

"Hey guys." Spencer greeted Lucy and Abby as they walked in to her room, taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"So are you really going tomorrow?" Abby asked, noticing that Spencer's things were all in the suitcase near the door.

"It looks like it." Spencer sighed.

"Why though?"

"My mum saw a picture of Ash and I dancing and she didn't like it. She wants to get me away from her." Spencer said evenly, trying not to get angry about the situation because it wasn't going to do any good. "Hopefully though I'll be able to get out of jail sooner and then maybe I'll come visit you guys." She tried to smile reassuringly.

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for an answer it opened. Lucy and Abby got up as Ashley walked in to the room.

"Are you guys coming to dinner?" Abby asked.

"I don't think so girls," Ashley said, hurrying them out of the room. When they were gone and the door was closed Ashley caught Spencer's eye. She was giving the brunette a strange look. "What? I wanted to spend this last night with you."

**/ \**

**AN:: Guys I suck. I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update.**

**I'm not gonna make excuses but I am gonna ask you to review :D**


	20. Chapter 20

It had been thirteen days since Spencer had been taken to prison. In that time she had seen Ashley ten times for two hours each. Twenty hours.

Spencer missed the brown eyed, brown haired beauty. She missed everything about her. The way she smelt. The way she smiled. The sound of her raspy laugh. Spencer didn't think that two hours was enough each day. She was excited however that Ashley was going to visit her today, but only after her parents have been to see her.

"Spence!" Arthur greeted his daughter enthusiastically, arms open wide. Spencer hugged her dad before she took a seat on the opposite side of the bench.

"Hey dad. Where's mum?" she didn't care, she just wanted to hear the excuse.

"She had to work." He replied, sympathy filling his eyes.

"Of course she did." Spencer muttered. She looked around and noticed the other inmates talking to their visitors.

"How has it been for you in here? Are the other women treating you right?" Arthur didn't like that Spencer was in prison any more than she did. He thought that she has a promising future while she was at Hollingsworth.

"They've been nice, but I don't see why I have to go to an adult prison." Spencer pouted. She was still only seventeen although by the time her sentence is over she would be eighteen.

"Neither do I Spence. At least you only have five months and two weeks left now. You'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly and Spencer automatically felt better.

"Yeah I know." She smiled back. "The major back at Hollingsworth was going to try and get my sentence shortened."

"Really? What did you do that would get the Major to treat you so well?" He chuckled.

"I know people." Spencer started playing with her fingers, not wanting to meet her fathers gaze.

"You mean Lt. Davies." He stated softly. Spencer just nodded. "Do you want to tell me anything? Keeping in mind that I will always love you, no matter what." Spencer was sure that he knew about her relationship with Ashley.

"Dad, Ash-, Lt, Davies and I well, we are together. We have been since way back at the beginning of my sentence." She admitted quietly.

"Are you happy? I mean with her?" the small smile never left his lips as he heard the news and spoke.

"More than you know dad." Spencer smiled.

/ \ / \ / \

The bell rang to tell the inmates that they could leave their cells for an hour. Spencer wanted to uses this time to shower and get herself looking as nice as she could for Ashley's visit.

She grabbed her things and started on the long walk to the showers. Spencer was the youngest and the smallest inmate in the prison and it definitely had an effect on how the other women treated her. The majority mothered her, which she appreciated, but one woman took it upon herself to make her life a living hell. Madison.

Madison Duarte was a bitch. She was twenty seven and her most outstanding feature was her ass. Spencer didn't know what she was in for but she had her suspicions. Most of which were murder or something along those lines.

Spencer put her things down on the small rack that was in the small area and turned the water on. She noticed that she wasn't alone in the shower room. Madison was a couple of blocks down from her.

Slowly, Spencer took off her jumpsuit and stepped under the water. She felt eyes on her as she was putting soap in to her hair. When she turned around Madison was stood in front of her which made Spencer take a step back. Her skin hitting the cold tiles made her gasp.

"I heard you talking to your daddy today." She said quietly as she got closer to Spencer. "About Ashley Davies." Madison whispered in the blonde's ear.

"What's your point?" Spencer challenged as she covered her breasts with her arms. Madison pulled them away and held her hands above Spencer's head. Spencer tried her best to pull away but the other girl was too strong.

Madison's eyes wandered shamelessly over Spencer's body, making her feel violated and dirty. Her free hand ran down Spencer's body, over her breast and rested on her stomach.

She started kissing Spencer's neck but she tried to struggle away. This earned her a punch in her stomach, causing her to fall and bang her head on the floor.

"Fuck you!" Spencer hissed through the pain.

Madison kicked her in her stomach and walked to another stall. When she returned she had some tape. She put it around her hands so that they were bound together behind her back.

She turned Spencer over, pressing all of her weight on to the smaller girl. Spencer had already realised what was going to happen. She knew she couldn't stop it.

Tears started to pour down her cheeks as Madison's hands and mouth got closer and closer to places that weren't for her.

"Ashley." Spencer sobbed.

/ \

"What's wrong Spence? You seem really distant today." Ashley asked, concern and confusion all over her face.

Spencer was sat staring at the ceiling, trying not to look at Ashley. She felt like she had been unfaithful. She could have done more to stop it… she just didn't know what.

"Spence? Are you listening?" She reached put to touch the other girl but Spencer flinched away. Ashley looked at her like a little lost puppy. She didn't know what she had done wrong. Spencer was just suddenly acting cold and distant.

Spencer knew that Ashley was confused and by the look on her face she was hurt. She couldn't take the look that she was getting so she buried her head in her arms and started to cry.

Ashley moved to sit next to Spencer but she moved away.

"Spence have I done something wrong?" She could hear Ashley trying to stop herself crying.

"No Ash." She sobbed, lifting her head up. Ashley noticed a small cut on Spencer's lip and a faint bruise appearing by her eye.

"What happened Spencer? It's ok." Ashley put a hand softly on Spencer's shoulder. She flinched but she didn't pull away this time. "How did you get that cut on your lip?"

Spencer took a deep breath, about to tell Ashley what happened when Madison caught her eye. She broke down again. Ashley whipped her head around to see Madison smirking.

"Fuck!" she whispered and turned back to Spencer. "Tell me that bitch didn't hurt you." She asked sternly but quietly. "Spencer. Tell me that fucking bitch didn't rape you!" Ashley stood up and shouted, knocking her chair over.

"Shut up and sit down." Spencer growled. The room had gone quiet and everyone was looking at Ashley.

"Carlin, is everything ok?" a police officer approached them.

"Spence, if she did something to you then you need to tell them." Ashley said desperately, holing on to Spencer's hand for reassurance.

"I'm scared Ash." Spencer was scared both of the contact and of admitting what had happened.

"I know baby." She hugged her. The embrace wasn't returned but it did give Spencer a small amount of comfort, even though she daren't move while Ashley's arms were around her. Spencer figured though that she trusted and loved Ashley. If anyone was going to help her through this, it was going to be her.

"Miss Carlin, did Duarte do anything to harm you in any way?" he asked patiently.

Spencer cleared her throat and took a deep breath, mustering up as much courage as she could before she spoke. "She did."

He signalled to two other guards. One put handcuffs on Madison and the other informed the other guards of what was happening.

"Miss Carlin, Ms Davies, you need to come and give statements to the chief. We will get you justice Miss Carlin."

/ \

**And that's the way the cookie crumbled… **

**Review please people.**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:: I am so sorry I have neglected this story for so long. I promise I will get to updating more soon.**

**PREVIOUSLY:: Spencer got moved from Hollingsworth to Jail, Spencer got raped by Madison**

"Everything is going to be alright now Spencer." Ashley said firmly, holding the still shaking girl in a hug before she left. Spencer couldn't bring herself to respond to the hug but she felt the comfort that Ashley was trying to give her. The shorter brunette turned to the guard. "Can we go somewhere alone please?"

"We aren't supposed to let anyone out of our supervision ma'am." The guard stated plainly.

"I know officer, but after what has happened, do you not think that you could make an acceptation? I only want fifteen minutes with her."

The tall man took a moment to think about it. After a short while he nodded. "Come with me." He jerked his head to motion the direction they were going to be going. They followed the guard down a small corridor to a small office. "Ten minutes is all that I can give you." Ashley nodded and waited until the man left the room before looking at Spencer.

"Spence," she took a step towards the blonde, only to have her take a step backwards. "They have put that bitch in to solitary confinement and they are giving you extra surveillance. I know this is hard for you but trust me when I say that I am doing everything that I can to get you out of here." Ashley held eye contact with Spencer, trying to let her know she was someone Spencer could trust.

"How can you know how I feel?" she spat, glaring at the woman who was trying her best. "You don't know how worthless she has made me feel. You don't now how scared I am that anyone I see isn't just going to do what she did to me. Do you know that this right now, you and me alone together, is horrifying?"

"Spencer, trust me, I know how you feel. I know you think you will never be able to trust me again but I need you to try. I know how you feel Spencer. Right now, more than anything, I need you to not push me away. You need me right now Spencer and you know you do." Ashley told the blonde softly.

"I'm sorry Ash." Spencer collapsed in to one of the chairs and started crying.

"Will you let me kiss you?" Ashley asked just as softly as she had spoken before.

The sobbing blonde nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off of the brunette as she leaned in to her slowly. She kept telling herself that she could trust Ashley. Her mind just didn't want to listen.

Their lips touched softly. Ashley was careful not to put any pressure in to the kiss and scare Spencer. She ran her tongue slowly across the other girls bottom lip.

Although Spencer didn't respond to the kiss, Ashley new that she had calmed the girl, making her feel the intense love that she felt. Spencer's whole body relaxed and she stopped sobbing. The older woman pulled back enough to look in to Spencer's eyes.

"I'm so scared Ashley." She stood up and leaned in to the brunette, allowing her to support her and wrap her arms around her waist. Spencer's arms went around her neck.

"I know baby. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this happening to you." Ashley squeezed the girl softly before releasing her from the embrace

"Its not your fault. Maybe if I had pu-,"

"Don't you even think that." She said firmly, making Spencer look at her, ignoring the wince that came from the touch and her raised voice.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered quickly. "Tell my dad for me Ash?"

"Of course I will Spencer. Why though? I mean, the police will inform him about something like this because you're still a minor." She was a little confused.

"I told him about us. Mum doesn't know though." Spencer was slowly starting to relax more and more with Ashley there. She was still jumpy and nervous but Ashley calmed her more than she thought she would.

"I'm so proud of you Spencer. I love you." Ashley held her hand out for Spencer to take hold of, thinking that kissing her again might be too much.

"I love you too Ash. It's because of you that I am still sane right now."

-/-\-

Spencer didn't have the confidence to go anywhere on her own. She didn't feel safe enough. She was scared that Madison was lurking around every corner.

Spencer had become good friends with one of the other inmates there, Chelsea Lewis. She took it upon herself to be Spencer's personal bodyguard and escort when they got out of their cells. They laughed about how Chelsea was only in prison because she had beaten a guy who tried to steal some art form her art show.

Everyone knew what happened in the shower because of Ashley's outburst and Madison's sudden disappearance. All of the women seemed very understanding and were accommodating to the young blonde. The only one that didn't care for her was Madison's partner in crime, Sherry.

But all of this didn't stop Spencer feeling like a worthless piece of dirt. It didn't stop her being scared.

-/-\-

Ashley went straight from the prison to Spencer's parent's house. Ashley considered herself lucky that only Arthur was at home to break the news to. Paula was at work and her brothers had moved out.

Arthur opened the door. As soon as he saw Ashley his face dropped. He knew that this couldn't be good. It was written all over Ashley's face.

"Lt. Davies, hi." He forced a smile so that the small brunette wouldn't feel uncomfortable. "Come in." he motioned for her to go in to the living room and that's what she did. She took a seat but only perched on the edge of it. Arthur took the seat in front of her.

"I have some disturbing news about your daughter Mr Carlin." Ashley said softly.

"I thought that would be why you were here. What is it?" the man took a deep breath, trying to ready himself.

"Well as you probably now, I went to see her today. Actually I have just come from visiting her." she could feel tears threatening to fill her eyes but did her best to stop them.

Arthur saw this and started to get anxious. "I do Ashley. What happened to Spencer? Is she ok?"

"Another inmate, Madison Duarte, raped her while she was trying to take a shower." Her voice cracked as she delivered the news.

"But she seemed fine this morning when I saw her." Arthurs face had gone pale. Ashley felt terrible about having to tell him. She had barely come to terms with it herself. She was just glad that he hadn't had to see her today. It broke Ashley's heart to see the strong woman so broken.

"She was showering between you and me visiting."

"I hope something has happened to that… that thing!" he got up and shouted. He scared Ashley a little.

"She is in solitary confinement waiting for a hearing." She cleared her throat to try and get him out of his rage.

He sat back down, running his hand through his short brown hair. "How is she? Emotionally I mean."

"She's broken. She can't trust even me. I was about to leave and she was starting to relax more and more. I would have stayed longer but they wouldn't let me. I don't have any connections at that prison to get them to let m be with her longer." She ranted, frustrated at herself. She felt like she had failed Spencer.

"Cant you talk to the Major at Hollingsworth?" he asked eagerly.

"I'll give him a call." Ashley pulled out her phone and dialled the Majors number, putting him on speaker so Arthur could hear too. "Richard, its Ashley. I have a huge favour to ask."

"Hey Ash, what can I help you with?" the man spoke with concern in his voice.

"Have you found anything that can get Spencer out of jail faster?"

"There are a few things I am looking in to. I told you I would call you next week, has something happened?" Arthur sat quietly though he was pleasantly shocked by the amount of concern the Major was showing for his daughter.

"Yeah something has happened." Ashley said more blunt then she meant to as she tried to choke back her tears again.

"Ashley, tell me what happened. It could make a difference."

"You remember Madison Duarte right? Well she was in the same block as Spencer and when she found out that Spencer and I were together, that bitch went and raped her!" the brunette was finding it increasingly hard not to cry.

"Will her parents not allow her to come back to the school?" he sighed.

"Well I'm sat with her dad right now. You're on speaker. She can't get accepted back in to the school now. You now about us." Ashley placed her phone on the coffee table between herself and Arthur, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Ashley, I decide who gets accepted and who doesn't. You would, however, only get to see her on parent's days. I think there are only two between now and when her sentence ends." The Major explained calmly.

"Is there no way I could stay with her or something?" she knew it wasn't going to be a possibility but she had to try.

"We have a cleaning position open. That would give you three or four hours with her every day."

"Can I call you back tomorrow or something? I need to talk to her dad." She was trying to go over everything in her head, making sure she could do the best thing for Spencer. She would probably take the position because it would be the best way to spend time with Spencer and be close so Ashley knew her girlfriend was alright.

Ashley hung up and met Arthur's worried eyes. "I don't thin she will do very well if she doesn't get to see you much." He stated. "I also don't think it would be a good idea for her to see her mother yet, considering the tension between them at the moment." Ashley nodded with him.

"No, neither do I. That cleaning job seems to be the best thing to do. Spencer made some friends at Hollingsworth, Lucy and Abby. When I talk to him tomorrow I will as him if he could make sure one of them is with her all the time." The brunette ran her hand through her hair.

"Ok. Lets get her back to that school. I don't care what Paula says about it."

-/-\-

It was visiting time at the prison again. Arthur had told Ashley to take his slot the next morning and that he would go every couple of days so that Ashley could go more. She was glad the older man understood Spencer's emotional dependence on Ashley.

Ashley had requested that she have a private room with Spencer so that they could just be alone.

"So they're going to move me back to the school?" Spencer asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah. The longest you will be there is two months and then we will go and live in that house I bought us and I will help you get through this." Ashley said softly, placing her hand on the table for Spencer to hold if she wanted to.

The blonde looked at the hand for a few moments before lifting her hand and placing it on the table. "But I would rather stay here and see you every day then go there and only see you twice." Spencer reached her hand out closer to Ashley's as she pouted her point.

"I know, That's why I got a job at the academy. That way I get to see you in the morning, on my breaks and after work." Ashley explained.

"But Richard knows I'm gay."

"He is going to overlook it. Spence, don't worry. Me and your Dad went over everything last night. When your mum got home, we explained it to her." Spencer linked one of their fingers together, making the first contact between the two.

"Everything?"

Ashley smiled slightly at the small progress. "Well we didn't tell her that you and I are together but we told her everything else. She can't wait to get you up there."

"How did you tell her that you knew me though?"

"I was your lieutenant and your friend. She is under the impression that you are going back to be in my squad." Ashley linked another of their fingers slowly so as not to scare the still nervous blonde.

"Do you not miss it?" Spencer asked sadly, looking at their joined fingers. She felt guilty for pulling Ashley away from it.

"Sometimes. But I would rather be with you Spence." She looked in to Spencer's eyes even though Spencer couldn't bring herself to look back.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Ashley didn't want to force Spencer to talk.

The blonde looked up. "I love you."

Ashley smiled widely. "I love you too Spence."


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:: I know that not many people are going to be following this story still and probably wont care that its been updated again but I like this story and I hate that it isn't finished. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but the truth is that my life kinda went seriously down hill since the last update but it's more or less back on track now. It's the summer holidays. I have tons of free time so here we go…**

_PREVIOUSLY:: Spencer got sent to prison and met the badass that is Ashley Davies. Ashley proposed to Spencer before she got taken out of military school and thrown in to jail because Paula wanted to separate her and Ashley. While Spencer was in jail, she got raped by Madison Duarte._

Spencer thought it was ironic that she had come to Hollingsworth as a rowdy teenager with attitude problems and a temper. When she left Hollingsworth, she was proud to call herself a decent member of society. She was complete and had become a well adjusted, well rounded person. And now she finds herself back at Hollingsworth with more issues. She was broken.

Spencer was tired of wishing that she could change her past. She knew that she couldn't. The only regret that she had in her life so far though was that she gave in to her desire and danced with Ashley that night in the club. She even knew as she was dancing that it wasn't a good idea but she didn't care. She just wanted to be close to her brunette at the time.

The blonde couldn't escape the events of the shower. Every time that she closed her eyes she saw Madison's taunting face and heard her vile words. The way she smirked as she took everything from the young girl.

Spencer opened the door of Ashley's car. The brunette was waiting with her hand outstretched. "Lets go and tell the Major that you're here babe." She said with a soft smile.

The blonde timidly took the girls hand. Spencer knew deep down that she could trust Ashley and that she would never hurt her, but she was scared. She was scared of everything.

"I'll see you on the next parent's day, okay Spence?" her dad, Arthur called from inside the car. Spencer nodded with a weak smile. He smiled at Ashley before he drove away.

"You can do this baby." Ashley encouraged.

The couple took a deep breath and slowly made their way through the familiar halls to the Majors office.

"Hey Richard." She said as she walked through the open door.

"Ashley, hi." He went to move towards them. Spencer took a step backwards and squeezed the brunettes hand tightly. She shook her head and the Major stopped and moved to sit behind his desk. Ashley led Spencer to sit in the seats in front of Richard's desk, whispering that she could trust the man.

"There is a cabin on the edge of the grounds. It used to be an old quarters but it hasn't been used in a couple of years. It still has beds in it and a working bathroom. You two are welcome to stay there if you want or Spencer can go back to her old room with Abby and Lucy." He explained slowly, keeping his voice low so as to not intimidate Spencer.

"What do you want to do Spence?" Ashley asked, squeezing her hand softly.

"I just want to be with you." She mumbled.

"Ashley I assume that you can take care of bedding for you two and everything else." Ashley nodded, "I will talk to Abby and Lucy tonight and explain everything to them, and they will be under strict instructions not to tell anyone else. I will get you out of morning trainings and get you into lessons with either Abby or Lucy. You will basically just be picking up where you left off."

"Thank you sir." Spencer whispered.

"Please, call me Richard." She just nodded. "So, Ashley I talked to the council and they think you were off on sick leave. I thought you would come back eventually so I didn't get you disbanded." The man shrugged.

"I never had any intentions of coming back Rich." Ashley told.

"Well whatever, the point is that your job is still here if you want to go back to that." He offered and Ashley nodded. "Now, you two should go and get settled in. Ashley, I want to see you tomorrow morning before training. You will have your squadron back."

"That would be great. Could you put Spencer back into my squadron please?" Ashley asked as she stood up, once again offering Spencer her hand. He nodded. The last thing Spencer needed at the moment was some stranger breathing down her neck, trying to push her past her boundaries.

0000

After they had put their things away in their cabin, Ashley suggested that they go for a walk. Spencer was quick to agree because she knew where Ashley wanted to walk to.

They took up their place under their tree. Every now and again Ashley kissed Spencer on the top of her head and whispered 'I love you'. With ever moment that the blonde was back in her familiar and comfortable setting, she relaxed more and more.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible." Spencer announced in to the comfortable silence. "I need to give myself to you in a way that no one else has had me."

"Spencer, I'm not marrying you until you can be around people without freezing up. You aren't in the right mindset or anything." Ashley ran her fingers through the blonde's hair.

"But I love you."

"I love you too Spence, I just want you to be ready before we even think about getting married."

"I guess. I just want to be yours." Spencer pouted.

"You are, aren't you?" Ashley furrowed her eyebrows.

"I feel like I'm not." The blonde shuffled in her spot against Ashley.

"But you are Spencer. We don't need to get married to prove that." The lieutenant turned the blondes head so that they were facing each other. "Ok?"

The love and passion in Ashley's words gave Spencer the confidence to kiss Ashley. It was only a short kiss but it was progress and both were taking whatever they could get.

They sat for a short while longer, until there was a chill in the night air. When they returned to their cabin, Ashley set about making up their beds. She figured she would make up two separate ones so that Spencer could have her space.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Well I just thought-," the blonde cut her off by pushing the two beds together.

"I want to sleep next to you tonight." She stated as she got in to bed. Ashley got in behind her and draped her arm over the blonde's stomach.

"Is this ok?"

"Perfect." Spencer said with a smile, drifting away into the land of nod, feeling Ashley place a kiss on her shoulder.

**So please don't hate me. But I swear that this time I will finish this :)**

**Review 3**


	23. Chapter 23

"How long now Ash?" Spencer asked, jumping up and down and tugging on Ashley's sleeve. The brunette couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend.

"A little more than two weeks now baby." She chuckled.

They had decided not to appeal to get Spencer's sentence shortened. They thought it would be best for Spencer to stay at Hollingsworth as long as she possibly could so that she would have time to heal before having to face the world. Spencer was against the idea at first but she slowly warmed up to it.

Spencer was starting to feel as if she could hold her head high again. She didn't know if that was because she was truly healing or if she just felt safe at the academy. She would find out soon enough though.

"Want to go for a jog?" Ashley suggested. The blonde just nodded and grabbed her trainers. They did a few laps of the parade square before they went towards their tree. They assumed their usual positions.

"What's the first thing that you want to do when we get out of here?" Spencer asked. The animation was back in her voice and the life was back in her eyes. Ashley couldn't be happier.

"I'm happy to do whatever you want to do baby." She replied softly.

"Stop giving me so much control in this relationship Ash. I need you to tell me what to do sometimes." Spencer pouted.

"I know you do baby. I just want the first few days that we are out of here to be all about you." The brunette said softly, running her fingers through Spencer's hair.

"Fine, I want to do whatever you want to do." She smirked, knowing that Ashley had no way of escaping making a decision.

"Well I don't know." The Lieutenant laughed, "How about we go to dinner in town and then we can rent a couple of movies and just stay in and have a movie night." She suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Spencer smiled. After a few minutes, a flash of fear ran through the blonde, "Ash, did you ever tell my mom about us?"

"No, she just thinks that we are friends." She said, instantly calming the blonde. "Why?"

"I just had an awful feeling that she knew, although we do need to tell her." Spencer mused.

"Hey guys!" Lucy and Abby shouted from behind the couple. They walked over, hand in hand and took a seat in front of Spencer and Ashley.

"So, I was just saying to Ash how I need to come out to my parents." Spencer announced through the silence that had surrounded the two couples.

"Really? Why?" Abby asked.

"Well it's just my mom really but because in two weeks I'm going to move in with Ash and then we are going to get married. I kind of feel like I have to tell her." She shrugged.

"When did you tell your dad?" Lucy asked with a smile, glad for Spencer and her personal developments.

"Uh," she stuttered. She couldn't bring herself to talk about that day in front of her friends. She could barely talk about it with the councillor that was provided by the Army.

"A little while ago, guys." Ashley saved, seeing her girlfriend's struggles. They both looked confused until a wave of realisation hit them and they nodded.

"Ash?" The blonde asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah babe?" she kissed Spencer's nose as she looked up at her.

"How did you know her?" Ashley shuffled a little and cleared her throat.

"That doesn't matter right now Spence."

From her answer, Spencer assumed that it had something to do with Aiden and her daughter. The brunette's eyes were pleading with her to drop it.

She sighed dramatically to let Ashley know that she still wanted to talk about it.

0000

"Ash?" Spencer called out while they were led in bed.

"Spence?" the brunette replied.

"Please tell me how you knew her." Spencer knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep unless she knew. It was playing on her mind far too much.

"Will it make you any happier to know?" Ashley sighed.

"Ash, the whole reason she raped me was because I'm with you. I think I deserve to know." The blonde furrowed her eyebrow at the other girl's hesitance.

"She was with Aiden and then she cheated on Aiden with me. Eventually she left Aiden to be with me but I had already made up my mind about ending things with her. A few weeks later, I was with Aiden and I got pregnant. I had Alex and then six months later I got caught by the cops and sent here." Ashley tried to say as quickly as possible. She was ashamed of her past and she didn't like having to relive it. She hated that Spencer was affected by it as well.

"You really fucked her up then didn't you?" The blonde was trying really hard not to sound as if she was accusing Ashley of anything in anyway. She didn't blame her for anything, even now that she knew the truth but she was very aware of how Ashley would blame herself.

"Yeah I did. It never sat right with me what I did to her but I was young. I didn't want to have to deal with a needy bitch like her. But ever since you… ever since she did that to you, I have been beating myself up about it so much. I can't forgive myself. I won't." She said, getting out of bed because she couldn't take the way that Spencer was looking at her. The amount of love in her eyes even now.

"Ashley, that bitch had 8 years to get over it. It's not your fault she is psychotic." Spencer followed Ashley across the bed and over to the window that she was now stood at. She ran her hand across Ashley's back and rested her chin on her shoulder, her hand on the other one.

"I know that," She sighed, "I just can't look myself in the eye anymore."

"We will have to work on that." The girl kissed Ashley's shoulder. Spencer loved that Ashley had been there for her through her break down. She had been there and had been so strong and seeing Ashley falling apart in front of her was breaking her heart. The brown haired girl shook as she sobbed.

Spencer turned her around and pulled her in to a tight hug, running her fingers through her hair. She kissed the other girl where her neck met her shoulder.

"Ash, look at me." She lifted her head up. Spencer whipped her tears away with her thumb. Looking in her eyes she said, "I don't blame you baby. I don't blame you at all. You can't break down because I still need you to be strong for me. I cant be strong for both of us." She laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

Ashley sniffled and wiped her own eyes. "Im sorry Spence." She sobbed. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Spencer kissed her lips. This kiss was full of passion and love. Slowly, she pushed Ashley back towards the wall as she started taking off her clothes.

Ashley stopped her before she started undressing herself. "Spence, are you sure about this?"

As if to prove that she was, Spencer kissed her again then slowly made her way down the Lieutenant's neck.


	24. Chapter 24

**NC-17**

**I take no credit for the upcoming scene. A friend of mine wrote this for the original part. She has personal connections to this story and she said that she didn't mind writing this. I don't know how Spencer would feel during this time but she does. So yeah… I cant remember the link to her page but I will find out if any of you guys want to know it.**

Ashley shudders voluntarily under Spencer's touch for the first time, and the blonde begins to feel a sudden rush of electricity jolt from her trembling lips to her fingertips. She smirks secretly and plants her full lips directly on Ashley's pulse point, causing the lieutenant's body to shake and shiver with anticipation. A tongue darted from Spencer's lips to swirl a circle on the area of skin while she sucked hungrily. Ashley gasped in shock and wrapped an arm around the blonde's neck, irises glowing with permeated lust.

Spencer drifted back just a few inches from the red spot on Ashley's neck to gaze into her auburn optics, smirk extending. Ashley parted her glossy lips to speak, but found herself unable due to the intensity of the younger woman's pools of blue, easily seeing past Ashley's tough girl façade to the very depths of a tattered soul aged by time and loneliness. The brunette forced herself to look away brokenly, feeling far too vulnerable to withstand Spencer's piercing gaze.

Spencer's eyes widened in surprise while her smirk faded and bit her bottom lip as her right hand rose to cup the bottom of the lieutenant's narrow jaw and turned her head to reaffirm their gaze. Ashley swallowed heavily and leaned forward instinctively to press their lips together clumsily, knocking Spencer onto the ground with a thud as Ashley ravaged her mouth ceremoniously. Their limbs entangled in anticipation while Ashley worked furiously to remove Spencer's tight clothes, nearly ripping the fabric in the process of frustration.

The blonde moaned against her lover's lips as her hands attached themselves on Ashley's curvaceous hips to rub their hips together, but found herself unable when Ashley snatched her wrists and pinned them over her head after she broke their kiss when the need for oxygen became too much. Spencer's mouth hung open and watched helplessly as Ashley assaulted her nearly bare breasts through the fabric of her lacy red bra, reaching to undo a clasp unsuccessfully due to shaky hands.

"Stop," Spencer pleaded, voice raising several octaves. Ashley looked up from the valley of her breasts to see her shoulders trembling and eyes watering. Ashley's grip loosened in surprise and Spencer took the opportunity to break free from her girlfriend's grasp.

"What is it?" Ashley whispered tentatively with a concerned look in her smouldering eyes, drifting back, completely and very unaware of her loss of control. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded her head reluctantly, trying to stifle the hidden moans and gasps in her throat. The full on contact was already too much. If she gave up all control willingly to her girlfriend, chances are she'd never get the chance to make her feel better without words. The blonde's eyes narrowed quizzically for a moment and her soft lips fitted into a smirk despite the growing wetness between her legs as an idea suddenly came to her.

"Yeah." Spencer's eyes sparkled mischievously. "I'm fine. I think."

Spencer sat up on the hard ground and reattached her fingernails into Ashley's hips while her right knee pressed up against her girlfriend's inner thigh. Her lover's shoulders slumped from the contact while her luscious mouth opened and closed with her face contorted in pure ecstasy as her head lulled back. As her eyes glazed over with wonton need, Spencer could already tell that she was already lost in an endless sea of pleasure. Thanks to her.

In that moment, the opportunity to turn the tables presented itself on a silver platter.

Fingernails belonging to Spencer dug into her lover's clothed hips fervently and rolled on the ground to the left, taking Ashley with her. The shorter girl's limbs were unable to resist due to the spreading heat between her legs induced by the infectious blonde. Ashley's eyelids fought to stay open against the impending storm when Spencer replaced her knee to playfully cup Ashley's sex through the fabric of black short shorts. The brunette's world rocks again and again with an impending force and her hands fumble to grasp Spencer's neck and crashed their lips together; tongues meeting in a battle of heated desire.

Spencer broke the kiss and pinned Ashley's tanned arms to her sides. Completely unknown to her, tears were still running down her ivory cheeks. When the growing heat subsided from the lack of stimulation, she recovered enough to take in Spencer's sad eyes and leaned up to kiss Spencer. The taller girl immediately forced her back down with the weight of her abdomen and started to grind their hips together, very, very slowly.

Ashley searched Spencer's conflicted pools of blue. The irony of one's eyes being a window to a person's soul was not lost on her. Spencer was still healing, and making an obvious effort to stifle the trauma that plagued her. No matter how turned on Ashley was, Spencer's well being always came first.

"Spencer, I don't want to do this if you are still upset," Ashley said, biting her bottom lip in an effort to suppress her growing arousal. "Yes, I am bothered by what happened, but what you went through was far worse. Scarring. You were raped by a narcissistic backstabbing bitch, not me. But I can't stand the thought of another person touching you, and I hate myself even more for giving her a reason to!"

The caramel colour of Ashley's orbs was fading to an ashen grey as if she was losing life. Seconds later, her eyelids were overflowing from a fountain of tears and her skin was redder than before. Ashley melted helplessly and Spencer pressed their lips together comfortingly, using what time the kiss gave her to form a coherent response. A response that could fix everything and anything broken in their hearts.

"You didn't know you would meet me eight years down the line. If it were not Madison that didn't make a swipe at me, it would have been someone else. People are raped in jail all the time. Even me."

"I know, Spence, I know. But—,"

Ashley sniffed and Spencer pressed a finger to her smooth lips and smiled softly.

"But nothing. You took care of me."

Spencer started to kiss the hallow area of Ashley's right earlobe, and paused to nibble hungrily for good measure. Ashley's head hitched involuntarily as waves of adrenaline and shivers assaulted her last bit of defences. Her arms and legs; even her mouth was useless now. Her primal instincts wanted to give in, completely without fail.

Her composed voice becomes low and huskier than it ever did before.

"Now it's my turn to take care of you." She wiggled her eyebrows. "This will be a first of many times."

This time, Ashley willingly opened her legs and swallowed heavily. Before entering, Spencer's lips travel effortlessly from Ashley's ear to the area under her eyes to kiss away any lingering tears in a sensual fashion. As she did this, she reached to unclasp Ashley's black sports bra and bean to massage the two mounds between her fingertips. The brunette gasped as her sex clenched beneath the fabric of a tiny black g-string framing her hips.

Words barely formed from Ashley's trembling lips.

"Touch me." 

Spencer grinned and moved lower to kiss Ashley's chest

"I am touching you, Ash."

"Lower."

One of Spencer's hands travelled just a few inches toward her toned stomach.

"Here?"

Spencer smirked. Ashley glared at with fire behind her eyes and her girlfriend decided to be a little more assertive. While Spencer kneaded one of her breasts between her fingers in one hand, the other continued to travel lower and lower until her palm rested on the thin line of the g-string. Ashley squirmed and bucked her hips into Spencer's hand like an animal in heat.

When the blonde stole a glance at her lover for conformation, she was already far gone. Ashley's beautiful face was hardened in lustful pain with a curtain of brown curly hair falling over eyes that pressed closed. Dripping sweat adorned one of Ashley's thin brows, threatening to fall with the least bit of encouragement. Spencer licked her lips tentatively and moved the g-string just a little to insert an index finger inside of the brunette's shaved crevice.

Ashley swallowed heavily and sucked on her bottom lip profusely.

"I want…"Her eyes lulled back. "Fuck."

"My, my," Spencer grinned evilly. "Someone has a dirty mouth."

She wiggled her finger inside of Ashley's wetness for good measure.

Ashley inhaled and looked down at the blonde between her legs with intensity. "No shit. And I kiss you with it. You know what I want…"

Wet walls closed in around Spencer's finger when Ashley pushed her legs together to ease them along the river of desire. Spencer inserted another finger, and another just to hear her girlfriend gasp and writhe beneath her hand. "There. Are we happy?"

With one hand, Ashley grasped the back of Spencer's neck, lowered her and crushed their lips together to intermingle tongues. Spencer's fingers worked below them and Ashley jerked back when electricity shot down her spine. "God, you have no idea."

Spencer inserted a third and final finger into Ashley's dampening core and began to thrust as Spencer's thumb began to trace circles around her clit, nearly sending both of them over the edge. Watching Ashley burn with desire and need of release made her so wet, so horny. However, tonight her aching needs were void. A promise was a promise and Spencer was too focused on her "mission" to comply her own wanton needs.

Their bodies melted together in the night with echoes of gasps and groans that belonged to the hot and sweaty Ashley Davies. Spencer, a blond goddess in her own right brought the hard ass to her knees, begging every minute for more with every breath. Serenity and hope replaced the anguish that filled the Lieutenant's bottomless pools of ancient anguish and profound sorrow.

As night descended with the world left behind, moonlight washed over one woman with dark skin and toned muscles, rivets of long tresses of brunette falling over her eyes and spilling onto her lover's cheeks. The beauty beside her, with curves in all the right places and smooth endless legs pressed their bruised, swollen lips together again to prepare for another round of smouldering intimacy.

"Wait," Spencer murmured, hands falling from her girlfriend's curvaceous hips. "I need to tell you something important."

Ashley's lips removed themselves from planting hard kisses on Spencer's neck very, very slowly, and carefully. Their eyes met and locked together like magnets. Ashley was left speechless. Spencer looked even more beautiful, if possible, than before with her full lips and vulnerable eyes, even in the dark.

"What is it, babe?"

Spencer cupped the aspiring rock star's cheeks and ravaged Ashley's lips with her own nibbling and biting all the way. Then, she pulled away as fast as she started.

"I love you, Ashley."

Ashley pulled her in a warm yet crushing embrace.

"I love you, Spencer."

A fondness surged through the blonde's core and broke whatever barriers were left. 

"Thank you. But-," she quipped. "Ashley Davies, I think I am in love with you. No, I know I am. I always have been. No matter what happens to you or to me, I will always be in love with you."

0000

The couple led on the grass as they usually did while the squadron did their laps.

"So the Major wanted me to go and see him yesterday." Ashley said into the comfortable silence.

"Yeah? What did he want?" Spencer turned onto her side to look at Ashley.

"He said that if you are out of here in two weeks then I need to hand in a formal letter of resignation in the next few days so it can all be processed and that in time to leave with you. The worst thing that will happen is that I get dismissed a couple of days before you do. Will you be okay here for a few days?" she asked. Spencer nodded in response. "There is a parent day coming up pretty soon. You need to tell your parents that we are going to live together."

"Yeah I will. I can't see that they will have any objections since you have been helping me these last few weeks." Spencer smiled as she rolled over to put her head on Ashley's chest.

"The major also told me that I have to look after Alex the first two weeks that I'm out of the Army because Aiden is going away with his girl of the moment." She said nervously, as if she was scared of Spencer's response to the news.

"Great!" Spencer squealed excitedly, making the brunette jump out of her skin. "I really can't wait to meet her."

"Really?" she asked, laughing a little.

The blonde sat up, putting her weight on her elbow so that she could look into Ashley's eyes. "Of course I do Ash. Why wouldn't I want to meet her?" she smiled.

"I don't know." The brunette shrugged with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Our movie night is going to have to be postponed until she goes back to Aiden though." Ashley winked.


	25. Chapter 25

Spencer's parents arrived in their best Sunday clothes. Paula was full of apologies. She felt guilty for making Spencer go to prison when she clearly over reacted. The younger blonde couldn't tell her mom enough that it just didn't matter anymore; she was almost fine.

"We are looking forwards to you coming home Spence." Her dad said with a soft smile.

"Actually Dad, I was going to go and live with Ashley, uh, Lt. Davies." She explained.

"You don't want to live with us anymore Spence?" her mom has obvious hurt lining her words and a look of sorrow in her eye.

"Well I'm eighteen now. I think its time I move out and become more independent. I need to get on with my life and I'm not going to be going to school this year because of everything that has happened. I love this part of the country and Ash had already found a little place out by one of the towns by here." Arthur just smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok darling, would you like us to come up and see you before you go off to live with Ashley?" Paula said with a smile but there was resentment clinging to the edge of her voice. The mother clearly wanted her daughter to come home.

"No, I think I will be fine. Ash has helped me out so much these last few months. I think we will be ok." She couldn't help but smile widely at the thought of Ashley. She brushed some hair out of her eyes and instantly realised that it was a mistake.

"That's a pretty ring Spence." Her mom noticed. Spencer tried to play it off as nothing.

"It is isn't it? I got it at a garage sale in town on one of my days off." She looked down at it and smiled. She had stopped wearing it after she got raped when she was out of prison. She didn't feel like she could put it on. She had only recently started wearing it again. Ashley never stopped wearing hers but Spencer didn't feel like she could handle the commitment that the ring meant.

"I am so proud of you honey." She kissed Spencer's head before linking her arm with her husband. "We will see you soon ok?" she said as they walked away. "Call us when you get settled in." She waved one last time before she got in the car and they drove away.

A familiar arm snaked around the blonde's waist. "So?" she rasped, sending goose bump all over Spencer's body.

"So, as of Friday, I am all yours." She said with a smile.

"I can't wait." She whispered in Spencer's ear before kissing her cheek and walking away.

0000

Ashley was leaving the Army three days before Spencer. The blonde wasn't happy about it in the slightest. Although she would be fine, she hated the idea of having to be without the brunette for three days. She was glad however, that Ashley got to spend some time alone with her daughter before Spencer came along.

"Today." Ashley sighed as they led on the grass together for the last time.

"Today." Spencer sighed. "Then two more days until I'm free."

"I cant wait for you to meet Alex." The brunette mused. Spencer just smiled at her. She loved the sparkle that Ashley got in her eye whenever she talked about her daughter. "Do you want me to come and see you tomorrow?" she turned her face to look at her girlfriend.

"No, I'll be okay. You need to spend some time alone with your daughter before I come home anyway." In that moment it hit Spencer how soon she would really be living with Ashley. Starting their life together.

0000

Spencer had not enjoyed the last two days without her fiancée. She was sat at the front of the military school, impatiently waiting for Ashley to arrive, her bags packed and on the step next to her. She knew she was early, three hours early, but she didn't care. She was just glad that her sentence was finishing today.

"_Spencer Carlin to the Majors Office"_ Came over the tannoy for what she assumed would be that last time. She sighed to herself and asked someone to watch her bags before she made her way to her destination.

"come in and take a seat, Spencer." Major Jackson said cheerily.

"Hey sir, what did you need to see me about?" she asked with a smile.

"Just to give you your paperwork and to wish you all the best in your future. You know how close I am to Ashley. I don't want you to ever hurt her." He said sternly.

"I wouldn't dream of it sir." She chuckled. "I love her way too much to ever hurt her."

"Good, and make sure you take care of my grand-daughter." He cracked a small smile.

"I will sir." She stood up and shook his hand. "I guess I will see you around."

"Goodbye Sergeant Major."

Spencer walked back out to the front of the building to resume her waiting on the brunette. Before she could even take a breath once she was out of the doors, arms were wrapped around her neck and a head was buried into her shoulder.

"Can I kiss you?" She rasped into Spencer's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you even need to ask?" the blonde cupped the older woman's face, joining their lips. They pulled apart after a short while. "Where's Alex?" Spencer asked, noticing the absence of a child.

"I got a babysitter for a few hours. I wanted to come and pick you up on my own." She smiled bashfully before kissing the blonde again.

"Lets just go." Spencer smiled. They joined their fingers together before walking down the steps of the Military Academy and they never looked back.

**Am I on a roll or what? **

**The next half of this story is the part that I love the most. It's the life I want and have basically always planned. It shocks me how my views on life haven't really changed since I was 14 when I originally wrote this (I think) **

**Anyway, I know that I have been updating too fast for many of you to review but please, review. Every review I have had has made me just want to keep writing. **

**Love you guys :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Spencer was starting to get nervous about meeting Ashley's daughter. She wondered how hard it could really be since Alex was only eight.

"What are you thinking?" Ashley asked, stealing a look at Spencer before she turned her attention back to the road.

"I just can't believe that two years have gone by so quickly." She said with a laugh.

"I think that these last two years have been the best years of my life so far. I can't believe that we have been together for a year and a half." The brunette reached over and laced her fingers with Spencer's.

"Yeah." She sighed with a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Ashley furrowed her eyebrows and stole another look at the blonde.

"I'm just nervous." Spencer frowned.

"Of meeting Alex?" She laughed. "Spence, she's eight. I thought you used to be a badass."

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to intrude on you two and I mean, I don't have a clue how to act with a child and I don't know how to act with you in front of her. I'm only eighteen Ash. I never have been any good with kids." The girl shrugged.

"Spence, I wouldn't let you meet her if I thought that there would be a problem. Just be yourself baby and she will love you." Spencer looked over to her, smiling.

"I really want to kiss you right now." The blonde girl said quietly, looking deep into Ashley's eyes. She looked at the girl quickly with a smirk and pulled in to the nearest diner.

Ashley pulled Spencer in to a long and passionate kiss. "Better?" She asked when they finally pulled apart. Spencer could only nod. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "Let's just keep going."

0000

They pulled into the driveway and along the short path to the front door. Spencer's heart was pounding in her chest as Ashley put the key in the door and turned it. Before the brunette pushed it open, she turned to face Spencer, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Are you ready baby?" she asked with a smile. Spencer nodded and pulled Ashley in to a soft kiss before releasing her so that she could open the door. "Just be yourself." She whispered as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"Mommy!" A smaller version of Ashley jumped off of a chair and ran towards the bigger brunette, hugging her waist. Ashley wrapped her arms over her daughter's shoulders and laughed.

"Hey baby girl! Did you miss me?" she smiled.

"Yeah!" Alex pulled away from her mom and looked at Spencer. "Who's dat momma? She's perrdy." she said with a lisp which Spencer thought was adorable. She wondered for a moment if Ashley had had a lisp when she was younger.

"This," she pulled Spencer closer to her, her arm wrapped around her waist, "is my girlfriend, Spencer."

"Hey." The blonde said with a smile and a small wave.

"But yaw both girls" She lisped, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah we are honey. You know that I haven't had a boyfriend." Ashley started to explain, crouching down so that she was at her daughter's level.

"That's because of yaw job. Daddy said." The confusion was growing on the child's face.

"Yeah, but just because we are girls, it doesn't mean that we cant be with other girls." Ashley tried to explain further.

"I'm so confused Momma." Alex said, scratching her head, messing up her loose natural curls in the process.

"Its okay baby girl, you don't need to worry about it. All you need to know is that Spencer and I are like boyfriend and girlfriend." She smiled softly.

"Ok mom." The little girl shrugged and went back to her chair, picking up her spoon and eating her ice cream.

"Alex, where's Jenna?" Ashley asked absently, walking out of the kitchen while reaching into her back pocket to get her wallet out. Spencer took that moment to look at Ashley's ass. She considered smacking it but with Alex there, she didn't think that it would have been appropriate.

"Toilet I fink." She shouted after her mother. Spencer moved to sit on the chair across from Alex, watching her as she ate her ice cream.

"Do you work wiv mommy?" she asked, not taking her attention from her ice cream.

"I used to yeah but not anymore." Spencer said softly. "What flavour ice cream do you have there?"

"It's cookie dough. It's my favewit. Yestawday I had phish food!" she bounced in her seat a little, getting increasingly excited about her ice cream.

"You like Ben and Jerry's huh?" Alex nodded. "So do I." the blonde laughed at how captivated the girl was with her ice cream. She remembered when she was that age and didn't have a care in the world.

"I like you Spensaw." The kid said out of nowhere as she took another mouthful of ice cream.

"I like you too Alex." She looked up and smiled at Spencer before once again returning to her dessert.

Spencer looked towards the doorway to see if Ashley was coming back yet. She was surprised to see her fiancée leaning up against the doorframe, watching the two interact. Spencer smiled back at Ashley. The brunette pushed herself off of the door frame and took the seat next to Spencer.

'_I could get used to this.'_ Spencer thought to herself.

**Totally on a roll :) **

**Review people.**


	27. Chapter 27

"What do you two want to do today?" Ashley asked the other two people who were sat at the breakfast table with her.

Spencer looked at Alex, "I will do whatever you want to do." She said with a smile.

The young girl took a moment from eating her Lucky Charms while she decided what she might want to do. After a short while, she gasped and bounced excitedly in her chair.

"I want to go Go-Carting!" Alex squealed.

"Something else honey, that's too dangerous." Ashley shook her head, crushing the younger girl's spirits.

"But mommy! I'm almost 9. I'm a big girl." She pouted. She looked genuinely upset that her mom had refused her and it made Spencer's heart break.

"No, and that's my final word." The brunette said softly before standing up. "Think of something else to do or I guess we will have to rent a few movies." She finished before she went into the living room.

"But I don't want to do anything else." The girl mumbled as she moved her cereal around the bowl with her spoon.

Spencer leaned over to the pouting child and whispered, "Hey," her eyes shot straight up to Spencer's. "Let me try okay?"

Alex nodded, smiling widely. She nose crinkled like Ashley's. The blonde got up and followed Ashley through to the other room.

"Baby," she said as she walked in.

"Spence we aren't going. I don't want her getting hurt." Ashley said very matter-of-factly from her spot on the couch.

Spencer took her seat straddling the girls lap, completely invading her personal space.

"I know you don't, and that's really cute." The blonde said in a low voice and kissed the older woman's nose. "But she isn't a baby."

"I know but," Ashley's hands moved up the backs of Spencer's thighs to her ass.

"And the age restriction is only six." The younger girl slid her hands up under her girlfriend's shirt, running her cold hands over Ashley's flat stomach, lowering her mouth to the girl's ear, "and she really wants it."

"Hmm," she moaned as Spencer placed soft kisses along her jaw line.

"I'll even go with her and make sure that the big kids don't push her around too much." She continued as she did the same to the other side. Spencer's hands found Ashley's bra clad breast under her shirt.

"Kiss me and I might say yes." The brunette breathed. Spencer kissed her with all she was worth, pulling away when Ashley moaned 'Yes'. This earned her a glare while Ashley got her composure back. "Will you be alright around all those people?"

"I think so. I mean, I have you there so I will be ok." She shrugged. Spencer slid off of Ashley's lap and took the seat next to her as her daughter came running into the room.

"Mommy I finished my cereal!" Alex jumped up and down in the middle of the room, proud of her accomplishment.

"Well done baby girl." Ashley laughed, "Now go and get your shoes on, we are going to the video store."

The tiny human frowned and looked at Spencer before moping out of the room.

0000

There weren't as many people at the track as the couple thought that there would be. There were only four people on the track when they got there and other than that, the place was dead.

Alex's eyes lit up when they entered the large hall. She started jumping up and down, literally bouncing off of the walls. To say that her reaction was priceless, Spencer thought was an understatement. Ashley saw the joy in her daughter and was glad that she had let Spencer persuade her to let them come.

As their session was drawing to an end, there were very few people still left on the track. It was eventually just Alex and Ashley that were left racing each other. The tall brunette was determined to beat Alex and she probably would have, given her competitive nature. Spencer laughed at the fact that Ashley couldn't even bare to have her own daughter beat her.

When they came off of the track, Alex some how was more full of energy then when she went on them. She went bouncing up to Spencer, even though she didn't win, and threw her arms around the blonde's waist. She crouched so that she could give the child a better hug.

"Fank you Spensaw! Yaw da best!" she whispered enthusiastically into Spencer's ear, causing the teens heart to melt.

0000

A week went by and Spencer thought that it was safe to say that Alex loved her. She was confident that it was the whole go-carting thing that won her over.

"How did you meet mommy?" Alex asked when Ashley had left the two most important people in her life to get some supplies from the store.

"My mom and dad sent me to military school because I was naughty. Your mom took care of me while I was there." Spencer reminisced with a smile.

"Do you love haw?" the girl tilted her head, as if she was trying to figure something out and was missing one final part to the puzzle.

"I do, yes. I love her very much." The blonde mused, smiling even wider. The thought of Ashley sent butterflies whirling around her stomach.

"How did you know you waw in love?" she asked curiously, "I have hawd daddy say it to loads of girls and ven vey nevaw come back." The older girl noticed that Alex's lisp got worse when she was upset or frustrated about something.

"Well I promise you that I'm not going anywhere." Spencer poked the small girl's stomach, trying to lighten the mood of the conversation.

"Good. You aw my favewit." Alex admitted with finality in her words as she charged in front of Spencer in Mario Kart.

"You're my favourite too." Spencer said, making the other girl blush before she unleashed an oil slick in front of the blonde and made her loose control of her kart. "Hey! That was unfair!" Spencer feigned being upset, setting her controller down dramatically and spreading out across the couch.

"No Spensaw! Don't cwy!" she jumped on top of Spencer and started tickling the older woman. They both giggled as they rolled onto the floor, still tickling each other.

"What's going on here?" Ashley laughed, making both girls look up at her, devilish looks in both of their eyes.

Spencer looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow. They both reached for Ashley's hands and pulled her to the floor, tickling her until she begged for mercy.


	28. Chapter 28

Spencer walked in to the living room and noticed that Alex was watching some kids show. She was curled up on one end of her couch, her knees tucked up under her chin. The tiny human looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey Al, what's up?" Spencer asked but got no answer. She set down the cup of hot coffee that she was holding onto the coffee table and sat next to the girl. Spencer wrapped her arms around her shoulder and held her close. "What's wrong baby?"

"I don't wanna go back to daddy." Alex started sobbing.

"But you will be coming back here in no time, you just wait and see." The blonde rubbed the girls back, trying to comfort her.

"Cant I stay here wiv you and mommy?" She looked into Spencer's eyes and pouted.

"But your dad really wants to see you again."

"Don't you and mommy want me heeaw?" she burst out in a fresh round of tears, burying her head back into Spencer.

"Of course we want you here baby girl." The blonde said softly.

"What's up?" Ashley asked as she walked into the room, frowning when she realised her daughter was upset. She took a seat next to Spencer and pulled the girl onto her lap, rocking her gently.

"I want to stay heeaw wiv Spensaw and you." Alex cried even harder into her mother's chest. Spencer thought that the entire scene was cute but heart breaking at the same time. She truly didn't want the girl to go home even though she would like some time to spend with Ashley and not have to worry about an 8 year old walking in.

"But you have been here for nearly two weeks. Don't you miss daddy?" Ashley asked softly. Her answer came in the form of her daughter shaking her head violently against her. Ashley kissed Spencer's cheek before passing the tiny human back to her and getting up. "I'll go and call your dad then, okay?" she ruffled Alex's hair before leaving.

0000

A short while later, Alex had fallen asleep in Spencer's arms. She set the child down gently on the couch and went to find her fiancée.

"No luck?" she asked as Ashley slammed the phone down on the table.

"No," she said, frustration dripping from her answer. "I can't even get hold of the Major." Ashley sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The blonde took this opportunity to sit in Ashley's lap, her arms around her girlfriend's neck. She gave her a short but calming kiss, making the brunette smile. "Do you mind if she were to live with us permanently?"

"Of course not! She's so cute and she looks exactly like you."

"Hey, I'm not cute. I'm smoking hot!" Ashley emphasised her point by kissing Spencer in a way that left her weak at the knees and desperate for air. They smiled at each other for a shot amount of time. "Aiden shouldn't have a problem with Alex living with us anyway." The brunette shrugged, smiling at how perfectly her life had turned out so far. "If I can't get hold of him or the Major by tomorrow, do you want to take a drive up to the school with me and talk to the Major? Then I will go and get Al enrolled in the school." She suggested.

"Sure." Spencer smiled back at her and kissed her again, resting their foreheads together when they pulled apart. "You know, you make a really hot mom." The blonde said in a low voice, running her finger along Ashley's collar bone.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow and muffled Spencer's response with a kiss.

"Mommy!" Alex shouted, running into the kitchen. The couple sighed and pulled apart. They looked at Alex who was stood frozen, a confused look gracing her features once more. "Why were you kissing Spensaw? Spensaw, why was your tongue in mommy's mouth?"

"Alex, honey, this is what I meant when I said that Spencer is my girlfriend. Just like daddy has a girlfriend. She is my girlfriend." Ashley tried to explain once more.

"Does that mean that Spensaw is my mommy too?" The couple looked at each other. Neither knew how to respond because they hadn't ever thought about it.

"I don't know." Ashley laughed.

"That would be awesome." She shrugged before she ran back out of the room. Spencer wondered how many times a persons heart could melt.

0000

"Do we have to go faw a really long dwive today mommy?" Alex asked, packing a few things into a backpack to occupy herself with while they were driving.

"We do if you want to live with us baby girl." Ashley answered with a smile.

"Cant me and Spensaw stay heaw?" the brunette just laughed as she picked her daughter up.

"Don't you want to see Grandpa Jackson?" she shook her head. "Well Spence does so you have to come with us. Unless of course, you want to spend the day with Jenna again?"

"No!" the young girl pouted. "I wanna spend the day with Spensaw!"

"Then you're coming with us." Spencer laughed as she gathered up some things and tided them away.

Ashley put her down and shot Spencer a playful glare before wandering into the kitchen to prepare some snacks for them.

"Spensaw, cant you get her to let us stay heaw?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I can't today baby girl. I have to see your Grandpa. I'm sorry." She apologised, taking a seat on the couch.

"Can I caw you Spence?"

"Of course you can Al." Spencer just smiled.

**Maybe when I get this done, I will rewrite the sequel too :)**

**I am on such a roll and I am so inspired most of the time :D**

**So review.**


	29. Chapter 29

"It's not fair." Ashley complained after she sent Alex upstairs to get dressed to leave.

"What isn't fair?" Spencer laughed as the brunette buried her head into the blondes shoulder while they were sat together on the couch. She wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist.

""My own daughter likes you more than she likes me. I just look like the bad guy all the time." Ashley said with a pout.

"Baby, you're her mother. You are supposed to look like the bad guy." The teen kissed her fiancées head before running her fingers through the long brown locks.

"Do you want to be her other mother? I mean like she was saying the other day." The older woman asked, suddenly being very serious.

"I would love to be her other mother Ash but I think we should talk more about that when she is older and understands more. I don't really think that she gets the whole 'I'm more than your best friend' girlfriend thing yet." Spencer explained.

"But she saw us kissing." Ashley pouted, snuggling closer to Spencer and loving the comfort that the younger woman gave her.

"These days, who doesn't kiss their best friends? I kissed mine plenty of times." The blonde shrugged.

"Yes but he was also your boyfriend and he was an ass." The brunette spat.

"I know." Spencer admitted quietly.

"But I like him anyway." Ashley laughed.

"Why?"

"Because if he wasn't such an ass then I would have never met you. You wouldn't have ever have had the chance to be the best thing that ever happened to me or Alex." She said, kissing Spencer's cheek when she was done.

"Aww baby, you're full of it!" The blonde cooed. She kissed Ashley slowly, taking time to explore he mouth and make it hers.

"Cant you two leave each odda alone faw like two seconds?" Alex was stood in the doorway of the living room wearing a pretty disgusted look on her face. "Its gwoss that I have to come down staws and see you two sucking each oddas faces off." She ranted.

"Would you rather I kissed you?" Spencer offered. The young girl just blushed and claimed that she had forgotten something upstairs before she ran away.

"Awh! My little girl has a crush on my bigger girl!" Ashley poked Spencer and laughed.

"What can I say? She has great taste." She shrugged before resuming their previous activities.

0000

"Major!" Ashley shouted as she saw him marching across the quad towards the barracks. She ran after him as Spencer and Alex followed slowly because Alex had begged the blonde for a piggy back.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" the old man asked, pleasantly surprised to see the mother of his granddaughter.

"I have been trying to get hold of you but I couldn't and this is urgent, so we decided to come up." She motioned towards her family who was slowly catching up to them.

Spencer waved happily but Alex was too busy watching the birds dancing in and out of the trees. Ashley asked her blonde haired beauty if she minded taking the little girl for a wander while she talked to her granddad. Neither of the women thought it would be wise for Alex to witness her mom talking badly about her father.

"Hey Al, do you want to see where me and mommy first met?" Spencer asked enthusiastically, snatching the girl's attention.

"Yeah! Yeah!" she bounced up and down on the woman's back.

Ashley thanked her silently with a kiss. "I won't be long babe."

Spencer carried Alex over to where Ashley and her shared their first kiss. It was just as worn as the last time she had been here. She loved this small patch of paradise. It was the place that she and Ashley had first met, the place where they shared most of their stories and it was most importantly where they had shared their first kiss.

"Tell me the story Spensaw?" The cute little brunette asked as they sat on the grass.

"Well," she started, "your mommy used to have a bit of a reputation for being a bully when she worked here. I didn't know why so I started saying mean things about your mommy and she heard me." Alex looked at Spencer, hurt in her eyes that she was ever mean to Ashley. "I didn't mean any of it baby girl, I was young and I was fighting against everyone older than I was. But I fell for her right then. The moment I saw her, I loved her."

"It sounds like a faiwe tail." She smiled.

"It kind of was. It was perfect." Spencer reminisced.

"So what happened aftaw you were mean to mommy?"

"I have another place to show you." The blonde smiled, encouraging the girl to get up and helping her on to her back. She carried Ashley's daughter to their tree. "That night," she started as she took up her position against the tree, " I went out for a jog and I managed to trip over your mom because she was sat on the floor." Spencer had the small girls full attention. Alex hung on every word that she said. "We talked the whole night and I just couldn't get enough of her. She asked me to marry her here as well."

"Daddy has had lots of girlfriends and I didn't like any of them. Mommy hasn't had any boyfriends for as long as I can remembaw." Alex mused.

"Honey, that's because your mom is gay." Spencer figured it was about time to be blunt with the girl and put a name to what her relationship with Ashley was.

"What's gay? Awe you being mean about mommy again?" the young brunette furrowed her eyebrows.

"No sweetie I'm not. Gay is when a man likes another man in a girlfriend sort of way, or a woman likes another woman in a boyfriend sort of way." The blonde said softly, trying to explain.

"So like, womantically? Like Barbie loves Ken?" she ask, getting excited that she had grasped what Spencer was trying to tell her.

"Yeah, like that!" Spencer giggled at the example she had used.

They sat quietly for a short while before Alex asked, "Spence? How does someone know if dey awe gay?"

"You are too young to worry about that baby girl." The blonde smiled. "Come on," she got up, pulling Alex up with her. "Lets go and see if we can find Abby and Lucy."

"Awe they gay?" she asked as she climbed back onto Spencer's back. The woman laughed and answered with a yes.

They were about half way across the field on their way towards the barracks when two people fell into step with Spencer, one on either side.

"Al, this is Lucy and Abby. Luce, Abby, this is Alex Davies." She introduced them as she set the girl down.

"Davies' daughter! She looks so much like her mom." They cooed, squeezing her cheeks.

"Guys, leave her alone. She isn't a doll." Spencer protected, slapping their hands away. Alex was just smiling at all of the attention she was getting.

"Where is Davies anyway?" Lucy asked, a little confused as to why Spencer was wandering around with her girlfriends daughter.

"She's somewhere talking to the Major about something." The blonde said as she watched Alex running about around the women.

"Well we just saw the Major and he was alone."

As Abby finished her sentence, Spencer's world plunged into darkness and a sweet rasping voice whispered in her ear. "Guess who?"

The blond turned around in the other woman's arms. Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck as Spencer's hands landed on her hips. She joined their lips in a soft, sweet kiss. "I missed you." She whispered so that only Ashley could hear her.

**AN:: Okay so I have come to a short stop. Well, not really but I had a couple of chapters written up and I just haven't gotten around to writing anymore. Because of this, there might not be an update tomorrow but I will do my best to get one on Friday.**

**Thank you for all of the reviews and please keep reviewing because I am losing a little of that inspiration I had.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN:: So, this chapter ends a little differently than it did originally… but in a good way. There is a little bit of what has been requested, some more spashley. Originally I kinda neglected them in this half of the story but I will be adding the occasional smutty or fluffy scene… which leads me to say..**

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT DAFE FOR WORK!**

"Hey mom." She greeted plainly as she skulked into the car. Spencer was picking Alex up from school because it was raining and Ashley didn't feel well.

"What's wrong Al?"

"Some total ass wipes were giving me a hard time today because of you and mom." She said convincingly.

"Please don't use language like that and there's something else bothering you baby girl." Spencer stated, knowing her daughter better than Alex gave her credit for.

"No," the teen sighed "there isn't."

"Well people giving you a hard time about me and Ash doesn't usually make you this bummed." The blonde observed as she pulled away.

"Can we please just not talk about it?" Alex rested her chin on her hand as she looked out of the car window.

"Okay. Your mom and I have finally set a date." Spencer announced as she stopped at what was probably the only set of traffic lights in town. "In four weeks. We booked the venue today so all we need to do is get everything else sorted."

"That's great!" she smiled at her other mother. "I was starting to think that you guys would never tie the knot." Alex laughed.

"Al, I was only seventeen when your mom asked me to marry her. We just wanted to take the time to make sure it wasn't just a romanticised fling because of the Army." The older woman explained.

"And when you two separated three years ago?" she challenged.

"That was for less than a month." Spencer tried to defend before getting all googly eyed. "Then we realised that we missed each other too much." She smiled to herself.

"So sweet!" Alex mocked.

It had been eight and half years since Spencer had met Alex, making her sixteen and Spencer twenty six. She felt old up against the teen now. Alex had started calling the blonde her mom four years ago, when Spencer adopted her and really became her other mother. The teen still called her by her name from time to time, but for the most part she was 'mom'.

Ashley and Spencer had decided not to jump straight in to getting married. They wanted to make sure that they were set and that Spencer wasn't making a decision she might regret later in life when she realised that Ashley wasn't really the love of her life. Needless to say, Ashley was the love of Spencer's life and that got proven many times.

Ashley came home from her last tour the night before and she had taken the blonde out to dinner. It was a total cliché and the brunette knew it but she arranged to have champagne brought over at the right moment and at the bottom of Spencer's glass was her engagement ring. Ashley had convinced Spencer to take it off so she could take it to be cleaned.

As for Ashley's music career, it took off 6 years prior to this moment but she had decided the year before that she was going to finish the tour that she had already planned and then retire. Neither of the pair was dealing with being apart and the strain that Ashley's music had on their relationship. Now, the brunette had aspirations of owning a small music shop in the town and giving music lessons to younger people. Spencer thought that it was an incredibly cute idea and she supported Ashley completely.

"Why did you and mom separate?" Alex asked. The couple hadn't really ever told the teenager of the problems that Ashley's music had caused in their relationship. Alex never saw their fighting or the times that Spencer or Ashley had stormed out of the house, vowing never to come back.

Alex did however; spend most of the time that the couple were separated living with Spencer. The blonde assumed it was because Alex wanted to make sure that she didn't find someone else and leave like she had sworn she wouldn't ever do.

"Uh, well your mom was touring a lot, do you remember?" The teen nodded. "Well we never got to see her and you were having a really rough time at work and it seemed like we came second to her music. Out relationship just cracked and buckled underneath all of the strain and the long distance while she was on tour." Spencer told. "I guess I was a little immature about the whole situation but I know I grew up a lot in that month. I didn't like the thought of losing Ash."

"Oh." She said, looking out of the window.

"Hey, how about we stop for ice cream?" the blonde offered, trying to get Alex to lighten up.

"Im not ten anymore mom." She sighed.

"Sadly. Come on, it will be fun. It always used to cheer you up." Spencer pulled in to the ice cream parlour that had opened up shortly after Ashley and Spencer moved there. They got in line behind a group of school kids. Spencer took a look at her daughter and noticed she looked completely embarrassed as she tried to figure out which flavour she wanted.

They ordered their ice creams and sat at the back of the parlour, away from the large group of children running about because of the sugar running through their veins.

Alex looked as if she was deep in thought so the blonde decided to just leave her to it. She checked her phone for a message from her fiancée to find that there was one. She smiled instantly as she read it.

**I love you so much girl. I know you only left the house a moment ago but I miss you so much already. I guess I will have to find a way to occupy my time until I see you again ;)**

**You will be waiting a little longer, stopped for ice cream with Al. Don't have too much fun baby, you need to be awake for what I have planned tonight. I love you too. S xx**

"Spence?" her voice was quiet but Spencer still noticed the crack as she held back emotion.

"What's up baby girl?" the blonde put her phone back in her pocket and gave her full attention to the young brunette.

"Would you and mom be disappointed if I wasn't gay? I mean, if I was straight?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not! You are who you are honey and no one can tell you differently." Spencer felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, knowing that it would be a dirty message from Ashley.

"Spence, you're still too much of a chicken to tell you're mom." The teen challenged, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes but, there is one thing that you didn't think of," Spencer stuttered, trying to make an excuse, "my mom is a raging catholic who would rather see me, her own daughter dead than with a girl." The two women laughed for a while. "So where has all of this come from? Are you trying to tell me that you are straight?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I mean, I see girls and I know that they are totally hot and I'm attracted to them, but then I see guys and I'm attracted to them as well but when I'm with them there isn't any kind of spark." Alex explained.

"Maybe you are bisexual?" Spencer offered the girl.

"Maybe." Alex went back to her ice cream and frowned.

"Hey," The blonde whispered, putting her hand on her daughters arm, "you know you can come to me ok, so if you need to talk I will always listen." The brunette just nodded. She knew she could talk to Spencer but it was embarrassing sometimes.

While Alex finished her ice cream, Spencer took a second to check her phone.

**You are such a tease. I love it though. What did you have in mind?** It wasn't as dirty as Spencer had anticipated but she was thankful for that. She didn't think it would be appropriate to be turned on while she was out with her daughter.

**You will see tonight Ash. I'm just happy that our daughter is a heavy sleeper.**

0000

It was past 2am. Ashley was getting frustrated. She has been ridiculously turned on since she had been told that Spencer had something planned. She looked over at her fiancée and she looked like she was sleeping. She considered waking her for a moment but she didn't think that that would be fair. The brunette sighed and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she felt as if she was about to hit an orgasm. The brunette's senses came to her and she realised that there was a head between her legs, a wet tongue flicking and sucking on her clit. Two fingers were pumping slowly in and out of her.

Ashley threaded her fingers through Spencer's hands and moved her hips against her face, throwing her head back and moaning the girls name.

Spencer moaned into the woman's dripping pussy as she tried to lap up all the wetness.

"Fuck Spencer!" Ashley moaned. The blonde was more than aware of how much her partner enjoyed being woken up like this, although she would only wake up as she was just about to fall off the edge.

The older woman's walls started to clench around her girlfriends fingers as the pumped harder and faster in and out of her. Spencer curled them every few strokes.

"Shit baby that feels so good," Ashley wined, the pleasure coursing through her was almost unbearable. It had rendered her limbs useless. "I'm so close."

Without any warning, Spencer added another finger, curling them to hit Ashley's spot. The brunette flew over the edge and into her orgasm. She arched off of the bed as her fiancée slowed her fingers to let her ride it out.

She slowly came back down with Spencer's fingers still inside her. The blonde slowly kissed her way up the girl and landed their lips together in a smouldering kiss. Ashley wrapped her arms around the younger girl.

"You are so good at that." She rasped, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not done yet baby." Spence smirked, withdrawing her fingers quickly, making the brunette gasp. She got up off of the bed and wandered into the bathroom.

She came back to find Ashley's hands wandering over her body, touching her own clit and making her own nipples into hard nubs.

Spencer watched as the girl moaned and arched off of their bed, getting closer and closer to another orgasm. The blonde felt her own centre start to drip at the sight. She was already turned on enough with what she was going to do to her girlfriend next.

When Ashley had come down again, she turned her head towards the bathroom to see where her fiancée had gotten to. She saw the woman stood against the doorframe with a smirk on her face, her boobs looking deliciously perky in the light coming through their bathroom window.

As the brunettes eyes wandered down her body she saw the large appendage that Spencer had acquired. Ashley whimpered loudly. It was her favourite toy and Spencer knew it.

"You're so sexy Ash." The blonde rasped through the lip of lust that had gotten stuck in her throat. She walked over to the edge of their bed.

Ashley got on her knees, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck once more. She kissed the girl desperately.

Spencer loved how active Ashley's libido was. She loved that Ashley could go all night if Spencer wanted her to but at the same time she could ignore it. The brunette could be ready to go in an instant if the blonde so desired it. Ashley was Spencer's favourite sex toy and Ashley knew it.

"You want this baby?" Spencer asked, reaching between them and smacking the cock against Ashley's centre.

"Fuck yes." She moaned, her hips jerking.

"Get on your hands and knees then." She demanded. Ashley did what she was told. Over the years Spencer had found that Ashley loved playing the strong role out of the bedroom, but inside the bedroom, she loved to be pushed about and dominated.

The blonde ran her fingers through Ashley's still dripping folds. She noticed how the glistening substance was running down the girls thighs. She then did the same with the head of her cock.

"Please Spencer." The strong woman whimpered.

"Do you really call that begging?" the blonde landed a stinging slap on her ass. "Beg me like the good little slut you are." She did it again and again, making Ashley hiss and moan until she begged loudly.

"Spencer! Please fuck me. I need you to make me cum baby please." The blonde smacked her ass harder than before, noticing how red it was.

She moved the cock and positioned it to go in to Ashley. She slid it in slowly, watching it disappear inch by inch as she took all eight inches of it. Spencer grabbed the girls hips painfully hard, she knew that there would be marks tomorrow.

The blonde withdrew the cock almost completely before ramming it back into Ashley.

"Spencer!" she cried out, "Fuck!"

The girl kept up the same pace until Ashley's arms gave way and she was left with her perfect ass in the air, Spencer still slamming in and out of her pussy. The moans form Ashley's lips couldn't be recognised as words any longer. Spencer withdrew completely without any warning, loving Ashley's moan of protest.

"Get up." Spencer panted, knowing full well that it would be a nearly impossible task for her fiancée to complete.

The blonde watched her struggle before helping her. Spencer lifted her legs onto either one of her hips and thrust her cock right back in to her brunette. She moaned loudly and bit down on Spencer's shoulder as she dug her fingers into the girls back.

"How bad do you want to cum, slut?" Spencer demanded. She wasn't exactly a fan of calling Ashley a slut but she knew her fiancée loved it.

"So fucking bad Spence. Please, please." She kept muttering. Spencer groaned.

"Ride my cock then Ashley." The blonde helped the woman who started moving on her cock.

Spencer planted her hands firmly on the brunette's ass, digging her nails in slightly. They built up speed again until Ashley was moaning in the girls ear once more. She bit hard on Spencer's shoulder as her orgasm ripped through her.

"BABY!" she cried as her walls clamped around the fake cock.

0000

Spencer and Ashley woke up the next morning in each others arms. Ashley immediately felt her ass cheeks burning and knew she would be sore for a few days. She smiled to herself and kissed Spencer's head.

"Good morning babe." The blonde whispered, "how are you feeling?" she laughed huskily.

Ashley chuckled. "like someone fucked me good last night." She smiled.

Spencer made her girlfriend roll over so she could see the damage she had done to her perfect ass the night before. The brunette's cheeks were a fierce red with a few nail indentations in them. Spencer placed a kiss on each cheek and a light smack for good measure.

Ashley hissed.


	31. Chapter 31

"Do you want me to say something to Alex about coming to you about things?" Spencer offered as she held her fiancée. She had just told Ashley about her conversation with Alex yesterday.

"No," she sighed, "I guess if you were to say something then she would know that you have been talking to me about it." The brunette kissed Spencer's cheek before going to get up but stopping as she felt the soreness of her ass. Spencer chucked at her. "I think I'm going to stay in bed a little longer." She blushed.

"Okay babe, I'm going to wake Alex up for school." Spencer kissed her girlfriends head before leaving their bed, covering herself with a robe.

Spencer wandered down the hall to find Alex's bed empty and her window open. The blonde knew that she would either be eating breakfast at the table, fully clothed and fully awake, or she would be on her way back from the park after having snuck out. Spencer knew that she shouldn't be okay with the teen sneaking out but she figured that the girl got good enough grades so she wasn't worried.

The blonde had talked with her daughter however about her sneaking and told her that as soon as her grades dropped or she ever lied about where she had been, Spencer would tell Ashley and all hell would break lose.

Spencer walked down the stairs slowly, catching Alex trying to close the front door quietly. The blonde coughed and made the brunette leap out of her skin.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I went to the park and hung out with Mark for a little while." Alex told.

"You arranged to meet someone Alex?" Spencer said, disappointed that her daughter was planning these things now.

"Mom, I swear that he was out there at the same time. It was just a coincidence. I'm sorry." The girl said truthfully.

Spencer took a moment to read Alex's expression and trusted that she was telling the truth. She hadn't lied to her mom yet so Spencer had no reason to believe otherwise.

0000

"Do you know what happened to dad?" Alex asked as they were sat eating their breakfast. Ashleys arm was over the back of spencers chair as she read the morning paper, the blonde leaning into her girlfriend.

Ashley looked up and over the top of her glasses. "Alex, he abandoned you. Why would you want to know about him?" the brunette asked cautiously. She didn't want her daughter to start down a path that would get her hurt.

"I know, but he raised me for the first eight years of my life and he is my dad." The girl started moving her cereal around her bowl.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school anyway?" Ashley asked, getting up to get some more coffee, flinching a little. Spencer caught her eye and smirked.

"I'm going in late today. Spencer said that she would take me to get my hair done." She said looking at Spencer.

"Did she really?" She raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend who just shrugged. "I guess I better call your school then." Ashley left the room.

"Since when am I taking you to get your hair done." Spencer asked, watching the older brunette's ass sway as she left.

"Since I need some time to think?"

"That's what weekends are for Al." the blonde got up and started clearing the table. "Okay. But you're going in at lunch and you are going to have to get your hair cut."

Alex thanked her mom and ran upstairs to get some clean clothes on. Ashley came back and pulled Spencer in to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Spence, you shouldn't be taking her out of school." She placed a soft kiss on her lips as Spencer's arms wrapped around her neck.

"I know baby and I swear, this is the first and last time." The blonde ran her fingers lightly over the back of Ashley's neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Do you think we should let Alex contact Aiden?" the brunette asked quietly.

"I think you should tell him that you don't know what happened to him and he isn't returning any messages. That guy only wanted her so that we didn't get her because we are gay. He's a spiteful bastard who hasn't ever paid you any child support and hasn't spoken to his daughter in more than seven years." She kissed her. "I think it would be kinder to Alex if we were to just lie to her about this one thing."

Ashley hugged her tighter and buried her head in the blonde girl's neck. Spencer laughed. "What's this for baby?"

"I feel like we never get to spend any time together anymore." She said softly. "I know we sleep next to each other every night but we rarely really get time together."

"Well we are going to have our whole honeymoon all to ourselves. Two weeks of nothing but together time." Spencer said as she ran her fingers through Ashley's hair.

"Mmhm." She buried her head further into her fiancés neck and inhaled.

"Where," the blonde whispered, "We are going to have two weeks of totally uninterrupted hot, steamy, fucking amazing sex." She finished with a gentle squeeze of Ashley's ass.

"Spence," She breathed. Spencer knew how easy it was to get Ashley going.

The blonde kissed her fiancée passionately, almost making her legs give in beneath her.

"Oh, ew. Really guys?" Alex said with a disgusted look. "Cant you two just leave each other alone for two seconds. Seriously, it's bad enough that I have to come down and see you sucking each others faces off, but didn't you get enough of each other last night?"

Both Ashley and Spencer blushed a bright shad of red.

"Would you rather it was you that I was kissing?" Spencer asked. The girl ran out of the room, claming she had forgotten a book she would need for school later. "Some things never change." She laughed.

"I think my little girl still has a crush on my bigger girl." Ashley poked fun. "Anyway, I have to go to the bakers now so I will see you later, okay."

"Isn't that something that we should be doing together? I mean, I love cake." Spencer pouted.

"How about I bring home some samples and we will give them out decision tomorrow." The brunette suggested, kissing Spencer's nose. She nodded.

"I love you babe."

"Is it safe?" Alex called down the stairs once she heard Ashley leave.

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter… PLEASE review :) **

**Less than 10 chapters left in this I think. **

**Might not be able to get a chapter up tomorrow because I am going to visit family.**


	32. Chapter 32

The couple were in their kitchen, preparing dinner for that night. Ashley was at the hob stirring while Spencer was at the island in the centre of the kitchen, chopping and peeling the vegetables.

"My manager called today." Ashley announced.

Spencer sighed and rolled her eyes. She went to the oven to baste the meat that was cooking.

"What did she want?" she asked. The blonde didn't want her fiancée to be drawn back into the music industry. She didn't want anything to cause anymore trouble in their relationship.

"She wondered if I would go and re-record some of my greatest hits for a greatest hits album." Ashley said.

"How long will that take?" the blonde started chopping at the carrots more fiercely.

"Three months." Ashley said cautiously, knowing that her fiancée wouldn't like it.

"Why will it take so long to record thirteen songs that you have already done so many times?" Spencer spat, still taking her anger out on the unsuspecting vegetables.

"Because I'm working on a new one that I want to be on there, especially if it's going to be my last album." The brunette defended.

"When do you leave?" She sighed, knowing that no matter what, she would never hold Ashley back from what she loved.

"I don't. They are renting a building in town and turning it in to a recording studio just for this." The girl looked over to Spencer who's face was one of shock. "Spence, I'm a rockstar. They will do anything to get another song out of me, let alone an album."

"And you're going to do it?" The blonde asked, going back to the vegetables but in a calmer manner.

"I was thinking about it." She said quietly.

"Okay. I will go and call the venue and tell them the wedding is cancelled then. We will reschedule it for some other time."

"You don't have do." Ashley's voice husked in her ear as the brunettes arms went around her sides, over her stomach and in to her pockets. She kissed her girlfriends shoulder softly, lingering for a moment. The warm breath on Spencer's neck made goose bumps appear all over her body. "I start recording two weeks after we get home so the album will be out in time for Christmas." She explained.

"And this is the last one?" Spencer asked quietly, trying to clear the arousal that Ashley's mouth was bringing her as she worked on her neck. Spencer let her eyes flutter shut.

"I promise."

"You can't even leave each other alone when you are doing the most domestic tasks can you?" Alex joked. Spencer's eyes shot open, seeing her stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Just because you aren't getting any." Someone said behind her quietly.

"Shut up!" she elbowed whoever it was and they giggled. It was a girl.

"Who's your friend Alex?" Ashley asked. She still hadn't moved her hands or head, which was now resting on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer raised her eyebrows knowingly at her daughter as Alex grabbed the girls hand and dragged her to stand in front of her parents.

"Mom's, this is Dylan. She's in my music class." The young girl introduced her bashfully.

Spencer recognised the girl as the Dylan that Alex always talked about. She says that she is the most adorable skater chick that you could possibly ever meet and wears white or black long sleeved shirts with a different coloured shirt on top as well as baggy cargo pants. Her brown hair is really cute in a pony tail underneath her baseball cap.

The girl had been all that Alex could talk about all morning.

Spencer thought that the two teenagers were a complete contrast. Alex straightened her hair and wore tight fitting clothes that definitely showed off her assets well. Alex was a typical girl and Dylan wasn't.

"Nice to meet you Dylan." Spencer greeted, offering the girl her hand which she shook with a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs D." The adults were a littler surprised with the pitch of Dylan's voice.

"It's Carlin for now," The blonde laughed, "But you can call me Spencer." She said with a smile.

"I'd shake your hand too but they are just peachy where they are right now." Ashley mumbled from Spencer's shoulder.

Dylan's eyes widened as she followed Ashley's arms down. Relief washed over her face when she saw the older woman's thumbs sticking out of Spencer's pockets.

"I'm sorry about her Dyl," Alex's face was flushed pink as she blushed, completely mortified by her mothers behaviour. "She has the mental age of a fifteen year old." They laughed, knocking shoulders. "We are going upstairs; shout us when dinner is ready."

"Leave your door open!" Spencer shouted after them. A couple of seconds later, there was a thud and the blonde assumed that one of them had either tripped, or been shoved into a wall. Who was Spencer kidding? Alex was exactly like Ashley so whether the door was open or not, it wouldn't stop her doing whatever she wanted.

"What the hell was that about?" Ashley asked as her girlfriend turned around in her arms. The brunette slid her hands into Spencers back pockets instead, squeezing her ass.

"She has a huge crush on Dylan and it would seem that Dylan likes her back." The woman explained.

"Shes cute." Ashley shrugged. Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Not as cute as you are baby." She covered before kissing the girl. All thoughts of vegetables and dinner were abandoned as Spencer was lifted onto the counter, Ashley's lips attacking her.

**AN:: I would finish this chapter with smut but I just wanted to get one out to you guys before the day is over everywhere lol.**

**Let me know if you want fluffy or smutty Spashley in the next chapter and I will see if I can write something in. If you want smut, give me some ideas :)**


	33. Chapter 33

At dinner, the couple learned that Dylan's parents owned the Ice Cream Parlour that they had taken their daughter to when she was younger. They learned that the young girl helped out at the weekends and remembered seeing Spencer and Ashley taking Alex in there.

They found out that Dylan was a straight A student, even though none of the teacher like her very much. The girl is a rebel at school, but she didn't think that it would be wise to tell them that.

Ashley and Dylan spent a large amount of the night talking about music. Dylan was very enthusiastic about music and the older brunette was more than happy to talk to her at great length about any and everything that she wanted to know about it.

Alex walked her to the door. "Sorry my mom's were such freaks earlier." She apologised as they shrugged on their coats.

"It's okay. They're totally cute and hot at the same time." Dylan admitted with a blush.

"I wouldn't know, I don't look at them like that." Alex laughed.

"Well some day I want a relationship like theirs." The girl pulled her shoes on and looked at Alex.

"Me too." She smiled.

Alex was walking Dylan to her car when she grabbed her hand. "Let me pick you up for school tomorrow. I missed you this morning and I want to make sure that you get there.

The girl blushed hard. "Dyl, I."

"I know you aren't looking for a relationship at the moment Alex, and fooling around is totally okay for now. I know you are probably going to fool around with guys as well but I want you to know that I care about you." She said softly and kissed the taller girls cheek before she got into her car. "So tomorrow?" Dylan asked hopefully. Alex just nodded and the girl was gone.

0000

Spencer looked across to the other side of the couch where Ashley was sat with her legs towards Spencer, their legs entwined as they just sat with the TV on.

She watched as the brunette laughed animatedly at the TV. The sound of Ashley's laugh sent shivers down her spine. It was a sound that the blonde adored.

The older woman looked over to her fiancée, a smile on her face as she still chuckled at the joke. Their eyes connected, sharing a moment that most people dream of. The love that was communicated in just one look always took the blondes breath away.

Spencer made a small 'come hither' motion with her finger. The girl was happy to oblige and climb over her girlfriend and lie softly on top of her.

The blonde wrapped her hands around the back of Ashley's neck, running her fingers through the hair there as she held her in a soft, passionate kiss. Their tongues danced for dominance but nothing was rushed. The brunette left a small nip on Spencer's lower lip before she rested her head on the girl's chest and settled in to her.

The younger woman wrapped the girl in a tight embrace, knowing that Ashley liked to seem strong, but a lot of the time she needed to Spencer to be strong for her.

Before she knew it, Ashley had fallen asleep on top of Spencer. She just smiled and followed suit.

"_I don't care anymore Ashley! You always make these fucking promises that this time it's going to be different and it never is. Do you forget that you have a daughter? Do you even know what she is going through at school at the moment?" Spencer shouted loudly at me. "She comes home crying every day because the kids at school have been picking on her or being mean to her. But you don't see that! You're never here."_

"_I put a fucking roof over your head all the time. I'm out there working so you don't have to and this is the thanks you give me?" It was a low blow and I knew it. Spencer didn't deserve that. She was really the one that was supporting me._

"_Don't you dare go there Davies!" Spencer spat. I hate it when she uses my last name on me, like we are in the army again and I am nothing more than her Lieutenant who she couldn't care less about._

"_You know what Spencer, if you hate being with me that bad why don't you just leave. I obviously don't make you happy so just fuck off and find someone who does." I shouted, instantly regretting it as she slammed the door. _

_I waited on the steps for hours and hours, waiting for her to come home. _

Ashley woke up alone on the couch. The house was silent. The brunette started to panic.

"Spencer?" She cried out. The blonde came running in to the room, but this time tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

"Baby? What's wrong?" Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley, pulling her tight to her, running her fingers through her curls as she tried to calm her sobbing fiancée.

"I dreamt about that day you left and then I woke up and you weren't here and I thought you were gone and I just… I panicked and I don't want that to ever happen Spencer please. Please never leave me again. I don't… I can't live without you." She said in one breath, her crying started to get more and more hysterical.

"Ash, listen to me." Spencer held her cheeks in her hands, forcing her to look into her eyes. "I am not going anywhere. I am right here right now with you. I didn't want to leave you then and I don't want to leave you now, okay?" Ashley nodded. "I'm here." She repeated as she held the brunette.

0000

That night, Alex snuck out to the park again and found her friend Mark.

"I'm starting to think that you might be following me Mark." She said as she sat on the swing next to him.

"Maybe I am," Alex looked at him. They both burst out laughing. Mark was on of Alex's best friends. They had been friends ever since the brunette had moved to the area. "What are you doing out at," he checked his watch, "3am?"

"Oh, you know. I just needed to think." She shrugged as she started swinging.

"You want to talk about it?" He offered.

"I just have a bunch of stuff running around my head and I just wish it would all just stop for a moment, you know? Let me breathe and process." She started.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?" he started swinging too.

"You know Dylan Parker?" the boy nodded, "Well we kind of made out and stuff." She blushed as she tried to go higher.

"What's so bad about that? She's hot. If I were you, I'd go for it." He tried to encourage.

"I know. But I don't know if I'm in to girls or not. I mean, I think I'm bi but I don't know." She sighed, stopping her swing.

"I know how you feel Al. Do you remember Jason last year right?" Alex nodded. "He was my first love. I've never old anyone. We broke up because I wasn't ready to come out and he kept pushing me."

"So you're gay?" she asked.

"No, I'm bi. I could go on all night and tell you what's great about each sex but you already know all that or you wouldn't be confused right now."

"When I have been with guys, it's been great. But tonight, with Dylan. It felt so much better and I felt so much more with her than I have with all the guys I have ever been with put together." She frowned.

"Alex," Mark grabbed the girl's hand, "Just go with it. There's no point giving yourself a headache over something that you are going to figure out eventually anyway. I mean, it sounds to me like you are bi and you like Dylan. So why not just go with it and see what happens?" he suggested.

Alex returned home shortly after to find Spencer already waiting at the kitchen table. "I thought I told you not to sneak out two nights in a row?" Spencer greeted her sternly.

"I'm sorry mom." The brunette said sincerely, going to get herself a cup of coffee.

"So what's the deal with Dylan?" the blonde asked casually.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"How can you not know? You were crushing on her for ever and then what?" Spencer laughed.

"I don't know. We like, made out and stuff." The girl finished her coffee, ignoring Spencer's inquiry in to 'and stuff' before telling her mother that she was going to be late and leaving just as a car honked its horn outside.

"Hey you." Dylan greeted with a smile on her face. For the first time in the four years that Alex had been aware of the girl's existence, she didn't have baseball cap on nor did she have her skate clothes on. She was wearing tight jeans and sleeveless top.

Alex swallowed the lump in her throat as she got into the girls car. "I need to get out of these clothes." Alex couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes off of Dylan. "Stop gawking at me Al, you're making me feel more self conscious than I already do."

"Sorry. You look hot." The girl said quietly, slipping from her daze but instantly slapping herself for having just told her that.

"I don't, I look stupid. My parents caught me on the way out the door this morning and made me change in to something more feminine." She ranted.

"Isn't that how I dress?" noticing that in fact Dylan was wearing her shirt.

"Yes, but you pull it off. I don't."

"Oh. Well if you feel so uncomfortable then why didn't you change before you got to my place?"

"Because you are the only person who I can be myself around." The smaller girl admitted quietly.

They pulled in to the school and Dylan was quick to run to the bathroom and into a stall. Alex followed her but stayed outside of the stall to wait.

"Aly," she shouted.

"Yeah?" the girl answered lazily.

"Come help me get out of these pants." Alex was about to retort with something sarcastic when the other brunette opened the door to the stall. She was stood in her bra and jeans. Alex noticed how her soft her skin looked and how flat her stomach was. She had to kick herself to stop staring. "Alex! What's wrong with you today?" the girl laughed.

"Nothing." She said as she reached for Dylan's jeans, trying to tug them down. "Why the hell did you wear such tight jeans?"

"They were the last clean pair that I had." She shrugged as they finally came loose. Alex, once again, stared at the girls flawless thighs. She remembered that her head was still at Dylan's crotch level so it was probably a good idea that she moved. Luckily the girl was too busy pulling on her shirt to notice.

A few moment later Dylan was dressed and Alex had regained some of her composure.

"how do I look?" She asked as she twirled.

"Amazing." Alex breathed.

"Come on, lets go make out by my locker." She smirked, grabbing the brunettes hand to drag her out of the bathroom but found herself being pulled flush against Alex. Their lips connected passionately as Alex explored Dylan's mouth with a new attitude; it was hers.

0000

"So, do you want to have lunch together?" Alex asked the brunette's nervously as they sat across from each other in second period. They were practicing their short piece of music for class with Alex on the guitar and Dylan on the Bass.

"Don't you want to sit with your 'crew' and keep up your image?" To anyone else, the girl would have sounded like she was concentrating more on her music than the conversation. But Alex heard and felt the sting in her words.

"No, I may be the most popular girl in school but I would rather sit with you. Hence why I asked. What's with the attitude?" Alex asked calmly.

"Nothing. Just two months ago, we had barely said a word to each other and you didn't know I existed. Now we…" she sighed. "I have the biggest crush on you Aly, and I don't want to get close to you so you can change your mind.

Alex moved to sit next to the vulnerable girl.

"Dyl, I knew you existed. I have been crushing on you ever since I ran into you four years ago in that corridor. Every single word that we have said to each other in those four years has meant everything to me. This is me telling you that I want this. I want us. I don't know what's going on with me overall but I know that now, you are who I want." Alex laid her heart on the line for the other girl to do with it what she pleased.

0000

**Okay, more about the break up in the next chapter! Hit a bit of a block for this one… never really liked it much originally. Im cutting bits of the Alex/Dylan bits out because honestly the second half of this story was mostly about them.**

**Please review… I REALLY need the inspiriation.**

**No chapter tomorrow because Im at work all day.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Kay so mixed reviews about the Alex/Dylan part of the story… so here's what I'm gonna do; I won't change or remove any of the Alex/Dylan stuff but I will add as much more spashley as I can.**

**But if you don't like the Alex/Dylan thing then don't bother reading the sequel because it's more or less totally about them.**

They were sat on Alex's bed, the chess board between them. Alex didn't really care much for the game but Dylan had practically begged her to play.

"Please tell me you like Spongebob!" Alex asked as if her life depended on it as she was trying to figure out her next move.

"Who doesn't? I mean Sandy has starred in many of my dreams." Dylan joked.

"That's kinda gross Dyl. She's like a squirrel." The girls laughed together for a short while before Alex took the other girls bishop with her knight.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" she exclaimed.

"It totally was." Dylan stuck her tongue out in response. Alex couldn't help herself, she leaned across the chess board and kissed her girlfriend. They rested their foreheads together. "I'm sorry about your friends today."

When Alex had gone to sit with Dylan and her friends for lunch that day, the younger girl's friends rejected her completely. Not because she was gay but because of who Alex was. The couple moved to sit with Alex's friends, where Dylan was welcomed with open arms.

"Don't worry about it. If they don't like who I'm with then I don't need them." She shrugged.

There was a knock on the door, making the girls split apart and Alex took her seat on the other side of the board. She shouted for whoever it was to come in.

"Hey mom." The teen greeted. Ashley looked at her daughter with a smile and then to Dylan.

"Heya Dylan. Alex, I have put some money on the side in the kitchen so you can order pizza okay?" her daughter just nodded in response. "I'm going to take Spencer out for a while so I'm not sure when we will be back but call us if you need us."

"Okay mom, thanks."

"Do you want to come with Spence and me to pick out some music for the wedding? Dylan you can come too if you want. I mean, I could use someone to back me up against Spence and Al." Ashley laughed as she tried to reach out to her daughter.

"If Alex wants to go then I wouldn't mind." She said quietly with a shrug. The two women looked at Alex, waiting for her to make a decision.

"Sounds like it could be fun." The brunette said finally. Ashley just nodded before walking out the door.

"You aren't very close to her are you?" Dylan observed.

"I always used to be. I just don't know what happened." She said sadly.

"Maybe you just grew up and Ashley doesn't know how to relate to you anymore? At least you have Spencer though." The other brunette said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Spencer is awesome." They heard the door close downstairs and a car drive away. "Let's go order that pizza." Alex suggested with a smile, desperately wanting to do anything but play more chess.

0000

The couple walked hand in hand down the high street of the sleepy little town that they lived in. they stopped to look in random shop windows and engaged in mindless conversation.

Spencer loved that they didn't have to try. They didn't have to talk, nor did they have to spend every moment with each other to make their relationship work. As long as they got some time together and communicated well enough about the important things, then they anything else was a bonus.

"I heard some people say that they're going to change the lay out of the grocery store." Ashley mused as they passed it.

"Well it has been like that for the last eight years. It's a little out dated." She replied. They continued walking in a comfortable silence. Spencer let her mind wander to the past.

_I knocked on the door to the house. She opened the door and I was honestly shocked at the state of what I saw._

_Ashley was stood in a raggy old hoodie and track pants. Her hair was a mess, as if she hadn't showered in a few days and her eyes and nose were puffy and swollen._

_She just stood and looked at me as if she didn't even register who I was. Alex pushed past us, grouchy that I was making her spend some time with her mom._

"_You look good." She said finally, her voice broken and heart breaking._

"_Thanks." I muttered before turning to go back to my car._

"_Spencer," She had ran after me and grabbed my hand as I reached for the handle. I turned back to her. She looked even worse in real light. "I need you to come home."_

"_Why? Is the house a mess and you don't know where any of the cleaning products are?" I spat. She flinched at my words and I instantly wished that I could take them back. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."_

_Tears started falling down her cheeks. "I miss you so much Spencer. I don't want to be without you. I need you so much." She broke down in front of me and for a second I was going to just get in my car and leave. But the truth is, I miss her and need her too._

_I pulled her in to me, placing a kiss on her head. "Ash, please don't cry. I'm here now, okay," I ran my fingers through her hair, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I missed you and I don't want to be apart from you anymore, but a few things need to change."_

_She pulled away from my chest and looked at me with those sad eyes. "Anything Spence. I swear Ill do anything."_

Spencer cut Ashley off mid-sentence, pulling the brunette in front of her and kissing her passionately, Spencer's hands instantly running through her hair.

"What was that for?" the shorter girl chuckled as the pulled apart the tiniest bit.

"I just love you so much. You're everything to me baby." Spencer said quietly.

"I love you too." Ashley smiled and kissed her fiancée again before leading her back to their car so that they could retreat home to the privacy of their bedroom.

0000

"I don't believe you." Dylan's mouth hanging open in shock.

"It's true. I don't know what's up with it but Spence hasn't ever told her mom that she's gay. She was supposed to do it a couple of days before the wedding." Alex explained.

"Wouldn't it be funny if Spencer's mom didn't find out until Spencer was standing at the Alter with Ashley?" They laughed for a moment. "You should spend some time with Ashley before they go away on their honeymoon." Dylan suggested.

"I know, but I don't know what to do with her." Alex admitted.

"I'm sure she would be happy to do anything with you."

"She's more like you than she is like me. I doubt she will want to do any of the things that I like to do." She sighed.

"I like doing the stuff you do. Anyway, I don't think what you do would be important to her, just the bit where you spend time together." The other girl argued. Just as Alex was going to argue back, Ashley came bursting through her bedroom door, Spencer's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Its late Alex," She giggled as Spencer's hands moved over her stomach, "don't you want to go and spend the night out?"

"It's a school night mom. You never let me stay out on a school night." She said, already pulling her shoes on ready to make a dash.

"Well just this once okay?" Ashley was pulled towards their room by Spencer, "Make sure you go to school in the morning!" She shouted just as the two teens ran out of the house.

The older woman turned back to her girlfriend to find that her clothes were already on the floor. Before she knew it, she had been thrust back against the door. Lips attached to her neck and made easy work of getting Ashley moaning as her hands were in Spencer's hair.

The blonde pulled back for a moment so that she could pull the girls shirt off, throwing it to the side. She found her way back to Ashley's body. The couple moaned at the contact of their bare skin. Its something that even after all this time sent shivers through them.

Ashley was more than aware of the ache between her legs as she pushed herself off of the door and guided Spencer backwards, gently laying her down on the bed. She took her jeans and panties off before straddling the waiting girl.

With their fingers laced together, Ashley pinned the blonde's hands above her head as she slowly ground herself against Spencer's thigh. The girl beneath her moaned as she watched the woman climbing to her orgasm.

The brunette knew that Spencer always got off on seeing Ashley pleasure herself, so getting her worked up without any form of relief seemed perfect.

As the woman shook and moaned on top of the young woman as her orgasm took hold. Her grip on Spencer's wrist loosened enough for the blonde to flip them over and hover over Ashley's face.

"Fuck." Ashley moaned, not wasting a second before diving in to Spencer's dripping sex. She licked slowly up her slit, grazing the other girl's clit with her teeth, causing her hips to buck.

Before either girl knew it, they were huddled together in a sweaty mess of limbs as they panted after their last explosive orgasm.

"Mmm" Ashley moaned as she tried to move closer to Spencer but found that she couldn't use a single muscle in her body.

"Luh mmm." The blonde attempted but her voice was cracked and dry from screaming her lover's name.

Soon, sleep took over both as they settled for being close by joining their fingers.

**Last part, not in the original. **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload, I've been busy. Also I'm going to my dads on Sunday so this is probably the last one for two weeks but I'm going to take my laptop and finish writing this up… there's only about 5 or 6 chapters left.**

**Review :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN/ So sorry that I haven't even thought about this story in a while. I will try and get an update for this at least once a week.**

**Review.**

"Don't forget to smile." Spencer paced the hallway by her front door. Dylan and Alex were stood on the stairs, watching the woman breaking down because her mother was coming. She turned to the couple on the stairs, "You guys can't be all loved up where my mom can see you. She's not cool with that." She panicked.

All of the family photos had been put away and they had been replaced with ones that didn't make it so obvious that the two were together.

A car was heard pulling up in the driveway as Ashley came from the kitchen, standing in front of the blonde and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Calm down Spence." She said softly, placing a firm kiss onto her fiancé's lips. "We have had your mom to stay before, we can do this."

"Yeah but last time we weren't getting married in three weeks, nor did we have a love struck teenager running around the house." The blonde said, looking at her daughter who blushed.

Ashley placed another kiss on Spencer's lips. "It's going to be okay babe. We'll tell them the morning of the wedding or something like that." She shrugged.

The couple kissed again before opening the front door, a smile plastered over her face.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Spencer cried, hugging her parents.

"Hey Spencer," the older blonde hugged her daughter. "Ashley!" Paula screamed when she saw the brunette.

"Hi Paula." The woman choked, being squeezed in a tight hug.

"It was so nice of you to invite us here for the next few weeks. Oh who's this?" Paula asked, looking at Dylan.

"This is Dylan," Spencer started, "Alex's best friend."

"Come on Dyl, lets go back upstairs." The teen said, wanting more than anything to get out of the suffocating situation and back into her girlfriends arms.

"Don't forget, door open!" the calm brunette called after them. All the adults looked at her, Spencer in particular. "You know, to let the air circulate because it's so hot." Ashley tried to cover. As if to mock her, thunder rolled outside and the sound of heavy rain hitting the floor could be heard.

-o-

Alex watched her mother as she took a drag on her cigarette, obviously appreciating the way the toxic smoke burnt her chest delightfully. The older brunette didn't know that her daughter knew about her smoking. She certainly didn't let her wife know.

Ashley tapped her toe on the floor, turning her back to her still unknown daughter as she took another drag of her cancer stick.

"Hey mom." Alex greeted, standing beside the older woman who froze completely.

She let out the smoke that she held, as she turned around slowly. "This is not what it looks like."

"Its okay mom, I've known for a while." The teen laughed as her mother relaxed considerably. A silence surrounded them for a few moments before Alex broke it. "How old were you when you told someone you loved them for the first time?"

"I was 16 or 17. Madison Duarte. She was the biggest mistake of my life." The rock star turned to face the house, poking at the cement in between the bricks.

"Why? What happened?"

"She was a psycho. She was needy and clingy. So I dumped her but she had broken up with her boyfriend to be with me so as revenge, years later, she uhm," her voice cracked. She stopped and took another drag, looking up to the sky. "Do you remember me telling you that Spencer was abused in prison?"

"Oh my gosh." The penny dropped and Alex threw her hand over her mouth. "What did they do to her?" the couple hadn't ever told their daughter the whole story because she was too young to understand.

"They extended her sentence and when she finally got out, we got a restraining order." The woman dropped her cigarette on the floor, standing on it. "Why did you want to know anyway?"

"Dyl, you know. I just, I don't want people to say we're too young. What if I don't love her, you know?" Alex mumbled.

"Baby girl, Spence told me that she loved me when she was seventeen. Don't worry so much what people think, just embrace what you feel." Ashley tried to help, grateful that the girl was final talking to her about something rather than her gorgeous blonde haired wife.

"How did you tell her?" the teen asked.

"It was kind of like a movie actually." She laughed, "We were falling asleep together under our tree at Hollingsworth and I thought that she was asleep so I whispered that I love her."

"And she told you that you loved you too and you had hot steamy sex all night under the stars." Alex finished for her, laughing as her mom blushed.

"No actually, the next morning during training she asked me if I meant it." The brunette continued to blush. "She always told me that she loved me after that but she only told me that she was in love with me uh," Ashley's cheeks turned a deep pink.

"During sex?"

"Yeah." She laughed.

"I heard about your reputation." The younger brunette laughed.

"Okay, can we please not talk about how awesome I am?" the two laughed for a moment.

"Is it okay that I invited Dylan to come to your wedding with me?" the daughter asked, picking the cigarette butt off of the floor and handing it to her mom so she could throw it away.

"Of course it is Al! I'm so happy that you have found someone." Ashley couldn't help but smile.

"Do uh, do you want to grab something to eat tomorrow?" the girl asked as if she were asking someone out.

"Why, Alex Davies, are you asking me out on a date?" she joked, fluttering her eyelashes and putting her hand on her chest.

"Gross mom! You aren't my type." Alex laughed, shoving her mother playfully.

"Oh, so what is your type? Because Dylan doesn't exactly look like she has a type." Ashley teased.

"Young is my type." The young teen jibed as she started running away from the older woman.

**Ok, sorry this is short. Have hopes for sexy times in the next chapter and more spashley time. **

**Review.**


End file.
